<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After the Flames by themidnightartemis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549695">After the Flames</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/themidnightartemis/pseuds/themidnightartemis'>themidnightartemis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, After snoke, Ben Deserved Better, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Side, Murder, Past Rape/Non-con, Post The Last Jedi, Rey Deserves Love, Reylo - Freeform, Rise of Skywalker, Slavery, Slow Burn, Suicide, almost canon, dark side, definitely fluff, everyone dies, fix, force dont care, force dont give a ish, it would have been so easy to keep Ben alive but nooo, kiss, not so much smut, they deserved to be together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:06:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/themidnightartemis/pseuds/themidnightartemis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey didn’t take his hand, but she did pull Ben from the wreckage. After the fall of Snoke, Ben Solo is left floating in a bacta tank as Rey wonders who will wake up. When news of Palpatine’s survival reaches the Resistance, Rey embarks on a journey to bring Ben back to her. She knows he is the only way to find her path through the Force. Together they are stronger than they are a part.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Let Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Ben! The fleet. Order them to stop firing. There's still time to save the fleet. Ben?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It's time to let old things die. Snoke, Skywalker. The Sith, the Jedi, the Rebels.... Let it all die. Rey. I want you to join me. We can rule together and bring a new order to the galaxy.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Don't do this, Ben. Please don't go this way.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No, no. You're still holding on! Let go! Do you wanna know the truth about your parents? Or have you always known? And you've just hidden it away. You know the truth. Say it. Say it.  </em>
</p><p>Ben’s voice was a constant echo in her head. Rey pressed her hand against the glass of the bacta tank, willing him awake- unsure if Ben or Kylo would open his eyes to her. A soft blue glow coming from the medical equipment surrounded her. Monitors beeped steadily, lulling Rey closer to sleep. She barely registered Leia’s comforting hand on her shoulder, but welcomed it all the same. </p><p>The small medical room was on lockdown. Few people on the small base knew who was inside. The only thing most Resistance fighters knew was that Snoke was dead and Kylo Ren had disappeared. Hux was now in charge and wasting no time in seeking out the Resistance. </p><p><em> And hunting for Kylo, too.  </em> Rey was not naive enough to hope that no one would look for him, though she knew very little of Hux’s loyalties and relationship with Ben. <em> Kylo. Not Ben.  </em></p><p>“Sleep, Rey. I will come get you if anything happens. You need your rest and time to heal, too.” Leia’s voice was gentle, but commanding.</p><p>Rey rose but could not meet the General’s eyes as tears filled her own. “I can’t… Sleep is impossible. Everytime I close my eyes I see him reaching out for me. I see Luke. I see Han. The explosion…”</p><p>Even now the memories flashed through Rey’s mind. Kylo’s steady hand reaching out for her’s, the fear and anger and hate that burned in his eyes. Luke walking through blood-colored lands. Han falling and fading into nothing. Finally, the explosion as she looked into Kylo’s eyes, reaching out with the Force to surround and protect them just a moment too late... Waking up with Kylo beside her, nearly lifeless as the ship burned around them. </p><p>Rey couldn’t remember how she managed to drag Kylo to the escape pod and make it to the base on the planet below. The whole battle was a blur in her mind- an event she could only process in the deepest darkest of nights. </p><p>“Take what you can, Rey. We need all our strength in the days to come.” Leia held her hands close to her heart as she looked up at her son. “You brought my son home to me. Something I thought would never happen, Rey. There is hope for us all, yet.”</p><p>“How can you forgive him so easily, after everything he’s done? After all the people he’s hurt?”</p><p>    “The same way you already have.” Leia smiled gently. “My father was not Darth Vader, he was Anakin. When he became Darth Vader, Anakin died. All the good went out of his soul and nothing but darkness survived. Ben is still there fighting Kylo. I’ve forgiven Ben. I’m not sure if I can forgive Kylo. I sometimes wonder if…”</p><p>Leia trailed off, a distant look in her eyes. Rey waited for her to continue, but Leia only shook her head and took the seat facing Ben. “I’ve got it from here, Rey. Go, be with your friends. Rest. Prepare for whatever comes next.”</p><p>Poe and Chewie were amongst the few that knew Ben’s whereabouts. Chewie had helped Rey get Ben to safety without even a protest, though Rey knew how much it pained the Wookie. Poe wasn’t happy to have the Emperor in his camp, even if Ben was in a coma, to say the least. </p><p>The mountains and dense rainforest of Ajan Kloss obscured what was left of the Resistance well, however. They hadn’t seen a single First Order ship since their arrival. Though, with Kylo and Snoke gone, Leia had theorized it would take time for the now Emperor Hux to take full command of the First Order. Finn and Poe had called for swift and decisive action while the First Order was weak, but General Organa had put a quick stop to that idea. The Resistance ranks were hurting, in need of supplies and recruits and help. The best answer was to wait, regain strength, and plan for the First Order’s next move. Already the story of Luke’s death was spreading throughout the galaxy. Hope was coming. </p><p>Rey found her way through the forest to her tent and the cot that served as her bed. The night on Ajan Kloss was hot and damp which made sleeping all the more difficult. Rey fell on to her cot and clutched Ben’s lightsaber beneath her thin pillow. Minutes turned to hours before Rey found sleep. </p><p> </p><p>Fire and explosions filled Rey’s dreams, drowning her in flames. A gloved hand reached out for her through the smoke and fire. Rey reached for it as the flames crackled against her skin. Darkness pulled at her core, a blackhole she could not escape as her fingers curled around the outreached hand. Kylo’s dark eyes gleamed from the fire as a twisted smile crossed his face. <em> We can rule together. </em>The flames around her disappeared into smoke. </p><p>Kylo’s face twisted and morphed until he became Han. His face screamed in pain, his eyes filled with sadness. Rey looked down and saw her hand on Kylo’s saber, its red beam taking away Han’s life. She felt nothing but pain and darkness. Rey blinked and Han became Leia, then Luke, then Poe, Finn, Rose, and Han again as a silent scream echoed from Rey’s lips. The world around her burned as the darkness drew near, then vanished. <em> Rey. </em>Ben’s voice echoed in her mind. Rey reached for it and the flames faded away. For once she felt safe, secure, protected. </p><p> </p><p>The morning came far too soon. Rey woke to a blinding light passing through the dense foliage and into her face. It was the first night of sleep where she didn’t wake from her nightmares. Ben had been there with her, protecting her in the night. Rey ran across the base and burst through the door of the small hospital room. Leia was still sitting where Rey had left her hours ago in deep meditation. Ben was still floating in the bacta tank. Rey tried to hide the disappointment. </p><p>Leia stirred. “His vitals haven’t changed. He could wake up or he could not. There’s no telling.”</p><p>“I felt him last night. In the Force. Ben. I thought maybe…” Rey sighed. </p><p>“His mind is still active, even if his body is not.” Leia stood and touched the glass as she gazed up at her son. “Duty calls. I must see if Poe has killed himself and Finn yet. Don’t spend all day here, Rey. Keep up with your training. The galaxy moves on, even if you don’t.”</p><p>Rey nodded and let Leia pass beside her. The door hissed shut behind Rey. Rey tentatively reached out with the Force, but felt nothing but Ben’s Force signature, calm and peaceful. Just beyond that, however, Kylo lurked in the shadows. Rey pulled away. </p><p>Leia was right, she had other matters to attend to. Now that Luke was gone, Rey was in charge of her own training, with what little means and information she had. Leia had a few suggestions- the ability course being her first challenge.</p><p> </p><p>A week had passed and Ben still showed no sign of improvement. While the dreams continued, Ben’s presence was always with her to keep them at bay. Rey began a strict schedule of running the course, meditation, and reading Luke’s books at night. It was all she could do to keep her mind off of Ben, the war. Keep going. Keep moving forward. </p><p>Poe and Finn had been gone for days, chasing intel halfway across the galaxy. A First Order leak, according to their contact. Rey hoped they would return soon. But, for now, she could only float in mediation. Become one with the Force and search for the spirits of those before her. </p><p>“Be with me.” Rey reached out through the shifting currents of the Force. She searched for her master, his Force signature once so easily found was now but a faint echo. </p><p>“Be with me.” Distantly, she felt a tug, but it was only Leia watching her. “They’re not with me.” </p><p>Rey groaned and tumbled down with the rocks that floated around her. The frustrations of training were beginning to weigh on her. She was getting nowhere. Leia waited for her at the edge of the clearing with Rey’s saber in her hands. Leia looked every bit the General she always had. Rey couldn’t help but feel guilty for disappointing her. </p><p>“Rey, be patient.” </p><p>“I’m starting to think that it’s impossible to hear the voices of the Jedi who came before.” Rey sighed. </p><p>“Nothing’s impossible.” Leia gave Rey one of her small smiles. Rey wondered how the General was able to always have so much hope, even when all seemed lost. The First Order was on the move with plans unknown. Poe and Finn’s information was supposed to be the key to the First Order’s next plan of attack. </p><p>Rey nodded and took the saber from Leia’s outstretched hand. “Nothing’s impossible. I’m going to run the training course.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey raced through the trees and tall ferns of Ajan Kloss. Her heart pounded and the thick air was difficult to breathe, but her focus was unbroken. As she came to a deep gorge, Rey grabbed the old blinding helmet Leia had found aboard the Falcon. She leapt onto the thick wine crossing the gorge as the seeker droid came whizzing through the forest after her. Rey followed its path through the Force, parrying each of the beams as she balanced over the deep gorge. She raced across the vine and tossed off her helmet as another beam flew at her. </p><p>A red stretch of cloth torn from an old tarp hung from a tall tree, higher than yesterday. Rey smiled and leaped high into the tree, latching on to the vines that grew up its trunk. Her blade slashed through the cloth and she fell with it, catching the smoldering piece as she hit the ground. Ribbon retrieved, Rey raced back through the forest and leapt across the canyon. BB-8 followed at her feet and the seeker droid was not far behind. A ripple of the Darkside passed through her consciousness sending Rey tumbling to the ground. Rey pushed against it, feeling Kylo as she stood.  The droid fired, sending a jolt through Rey’s system. </p><p>Kylo’s presence overtook her mind. Anger and frustration fueled her as the droid’s blasts hit their mark. She could feel Ben, too, fighting against Kylo, in an internal struggle for dominance. Rey shattered the droid as images flooded into her mind, flashes of her mother, the ship, Kylo’s hand, Luke, Ben, her own dark reflection, Han falling before her eyes.</p><p>A fire burned through her mind as if every ounce of her was being torn in two. Then, quiet, once more. Rey fell to her knees gasping. The nightmares were not her own.</p><p>BB-8 cried out and Rey realized the damage she had done. Fallen trees were scattered around her, and BB-8 was stuck under one. Rey quickly raced over and lifted the tree. “Oh no, BB. I’m so sorry.” </p><p>The droid gave a pitiful cry and one of understanding. Rey gasped. Maybe Ben was waking up. Maybe... </p><p>Rey raced through the forest back to the base and into the hospital room. </p><p>Ben was still unchanged. The monitors beeped steadily, unaware of the battle going on in his own mind. </p><p> </p><p>Shaken, Rey had taken to looking through the Jedi texts. Reading them was painstaking and damned near impossible in some parts. They gave her mind something to focus on, something besides the boy in the bacta tank. </p><p>“Hey!” A shout from below stirred Rey from the text. One of the pilots waved at her. “Poe is back!”</p><p>The base had leapt into a flurry of action as Rey raced towards the landing area. She looked on in dismay at the smoke billowing out of the Falcon before her. </p><p>“It’s on fire! The whole thing’s on fire.” Poe’s voice boomed from the pile of junk before her. He spotted Rey and hurried over. “All of it. It’s on fire.”</p><p>“Hey.” Rey’s mind danced from the fire on her beloved ship to news of the First Order. “The spy?”</p><p>“Hey. Really could have used your help out there.” </p><p>“How’d it go?”</p><p>“Really bad actually.” Poe cleared his throat and placed his hands on his hips. “Really bad.”</p><p>“Han’s ship?” </p><p>“What’d you do to the droid?” Poe gestured at BB-8, who looked worse for wear.</p><p>Rey pointed at the currently on fire ship. “What’d you do to the Falcon?”</p><p>“Falcon’s in a lot better shape than he is.”</p><p>“BB-8’s not on fire.” Exasperation filled Rey’s voice.</p><p>“What’s left of him isn’t on fire.” Poe shot back. </p><p>“Tell me what happened.”</p><p>“You tell me first.”</p><p>Rey couldn’t help but smile. She had missed their banter. “You know what you are?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You’re difficult. Really difficult.” It was if all the problems of the galaxy were gone for a moment. “You’re a difficult man.”</p><p>“You… You are… Mmmm.” Poe shook his head as Finn came running over to them. Rey ran to hug Finn, leaving Poe to look over BB-8. </p><p>“You made it back.”</p><p>“Yeah barely.” Finn took a deep breath. </p><p>“So, bad mood?”</p><p>“Me?” Finn asked confused. </p><p>“Him.” Rey gestured back at Poe dramatically rubbing his face as he looked over BB-8. </p><p>“Uh, always.” </p><p>Rey smirked. “Do we have a spy?”</p><p>Before Finn could reply, Chewie’s cry turned Rey back to Poe. </p><p>“You lightspeed skipped?”</p><p>“Yeah, well it got us here.” Poe threw his hands in the air.</p><p>“Poe! The compressors down.”</p><p>“Oh, I know. I was there.”</p><p>“Everytime.” Finn rolled his eyes and shook his head as his friends argued. </p><p>“You can’t lightspeed skip the Falcon!” It took everything in Rey’s power not to punch the man. </p><p>“Actually, turns out, ya can.”</p><p>“Guys, we just landed.” Finn sighed, sensing the fight coming on.</p><p>“Poe, what happened?”</p><p>“Bad news, that’s what happened.” Poe turned and started for the General’s tent.</p><p>“No spy?” Rey raced after him.</p><p>“No. Spy.”</p><p>“Did we make contact with the spy or not?” Rey glanced at Finn. </p><p>“There’s a mole in the first order and they sent us a message,” Finn interjected before Poe could say anything. BB-8 beeped wildly. </p><p>Poe turned on his heel. “You dropped a tree on him?”</p><p>“You blew both sub-alternators?” Rey threw back.</p><p>“Maybe you should have been out there with us.” </p><p>“You know I want to be out there with you.” Rey tried to speak, but Poe kept going.</p><p>“But you’re back here training. For what? Not to mention the guy in the bacta tank? You’re the best fighter we have. We need you. Out there. Not here.” Poe clenched his jaw and stormed away.</p><p>“It’s true.” Finn watched as Rey’s face fell. “Who’s in the bacta tank?”</p><p> </p><p>“What did the spy say?”</p><p>“Bad news. Bad, bad news.”</p><p>“Well spit it out already, Commander.” Leia raised her eyebrow at him from across the holo-table. She was no stranger to bad news. Rey glanced between her and Poe. </p><p>“Hux has taken over, that we all knew. Kylo Ren’s knights have been searching for him.” Poe’s eyes caught Rey’s. “It’s still unclear if they… know his whereabouts, but it won’t be long before they figure it out.”</p><p>“Yes.” The General had that fire in her eyes, warning Poe not to walk into that dangerous territory. She heard his concern all the same. </p><p>“We’ve decoded the intel from the First Order spy. And it confirmed the worst. Palpatine is alive.” A ripple of shocked gasps raced through the crowd coming from those who knew of before. Poe continued. “Hux has been planning his revenge. His followers have been building something for years. The largest fleet the galaxy has ever known. He calls it the Final Order. Attacks on free worlds will begin soon. The Final Order is mobilizing, but they can’t do it. Not without Kylo. Hux and his fleet have been hiding in the unknown regions on a world called Exegol.”</p><p>R2 let out a flurry of beeps as Threepio comforted him. </p><p>“Exegol does not appear on any star chart, but legend describes it as the hidden world of the Sith.” Threepio explained.</p><p>Rey knew that name. She read it… In Luke’s books. Rey raced away from the meeting to her cot. It was the one she had been reading most recently. Rey grabbed it and hurried back to the General. </p><p>“We must find him. We must find Exegol.” Maz spoke to the crowd as Rey returned. </p><p>“General? May I speak with you?” Rey interrupted. </p><p> </p><p>“I know how to get to Exegol.” Rey sat on her cot as the General paced the tent. </p><p>“Tell me.”</p><p>“Luke searched for it. For a long time. He nearly found it.” Rey held out the book. “There are ciphers here I can’t read. But, he said to get there you need one of these- A Sith Wayfinder. They’re compasses that lead the way to Exegol. To stop what we both know is coming. I need to finish what Luke started. Find Exegol. Find Palpatine.” </p><p>Leia peered down at the hand-drawn depiction of a triangular device. “No, Rey.”</p><p>“I don’t want to go without your blessing, but I will.” Rey paused, her eyes searching Leia’s. “I will. It’s what you would do.”</p><p>Leia’s eyes hardened. “Yes, it is. We have no plans to stop what is coming. Our forces are still depleted while Hux’s are strong and replenished. To get that many ships out of the unknown lands…”</p><p>“General…”</p><p>“How do we find a wayfinder?”</p><p>A medic appeared at the tent entrance out of breath. “General, it’s the John Doe.”</p><p>Rey leapt out of her cot and raced towards the med bay, leaving Leia and the medic behind. Ben’s room which was usually dim and quiet was now bright and loud with frenzied beeping. Doctor Kalonia stood at the monitors, rapidly clicking. Rey watched helplessly as Ben trashed violently in the tank. “What’s happening?”</p><p>“He’s rejecting the fluids. I need to get him out. Now. Move.” The doctor shoved Rey out of her way and began the process of emptying the tank. Leia hurried into the room as the last of the fluid left the tank and the doctor and the medic began removing the respirator from Kylo. Rey clung to Leia as they laid Ben in a medical bed and his monitors returned to normal. </p><p>“Is he awake?” Rey squeaked out. Kalonia quickly pried Ben’s eyes open and flashed a light. </p><p>The doctor said nothing as she checked his vitals, then turned to them with a sigh. “He’s stable for now, but I’m afraid that will change. His vitals are slowing. Responsiveness is down. I can’t say for sure if he will wake or not. Without the bacta tank, it’s less likely. He needs more help than I can give him.”</p><p>Leia nodded, dismissing the doctor. The General said nothing for a long time as she looked over her son. </p><p>“I felt the battle within him. When I was training in the woods.” Rey whispered. </p><p>“He’s losing the battle.” Leia sat down at the edge of the cot. She reached out tentatively and brushed her son’s curls away from his forehead. “He needs us now, more than ever… He needs you, Rey.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“The connection between you is unlike any I have seen. The Force has bonded you. The way to end this war lies with you two, as it did with Luke. As it did with Obi-Wan. Luke and I failed to create lasting peace.” Leia turned from her son to Rey. “If the First Order needs him, we have to keep him safe. I have to keep the Resistance safe, too.”</p><p>Rey took a step towards them. His hand was there to touch. “I don’t know how to wake him.”</p><p>“Find a way. I know you can, Rey. Nothing is impossible.” </p><p>“Nothing’s…” Rey paused. “I’ll take him to Ahch-To. Maybe there at the Force nexus I can bring him back.”</p><p>Leia smiled softly. “Take Chewie. And the Falcon. We will let you know of any developments.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! I've been wanting to write this story for a while but didn't have motivation until now. Needless to say, quarantine has gotten to me. There's a lot more where this came from so stay tuned! I'll be posting at least one chapter a day as I edit them. </p><p>Thinking about writing Dark!Rey next :) Always wanted to know what might happen if she took his hand instead.</p><p>*Chapters have been edited for formatting*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Darkness Awaits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey must do what she can to bring Ben back. Hopefully it doesn’t kill them both.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Did you really think you were leaving without saying goodbye?” Poe waited for Rey in the early hours of the morning as she carried the last of her supplies up the ramp of the Falcon. </p><p>“I figured you didn’t approve, given my extra cargo.” Rey handed her things to Chewie. </p><p>Poe’s face darkened. “I trust the General. I don’t trust that son of a bitch.”</p><p>Chewie wailed in agreement. Rey understood Poe’s distrust. She had her own.</p><p>“But if it gets him off this base, I’m for it. And if the First Order needs him, it’s better they don’t have him. What will you do when he wakes up?”</p><p>“I’ll hope it's Ben waking up, not Kylo. And if it is Kylo…” Rey trailed off, not wanting to think about the battle that may come. “If I don’t come back, Luke ended his search in Pasaana. He was looking for someone named Ochi.”</p><p>“That is… Very vague. Thank you.” Poe knitted his eyebrows together.</p><p>“She will return.” </p><p>Rey turned to see Leia standing below them at the bottom of the ramp. The General had an uncanny knack for showing up unexpectedly at the right moments. Poe gave her a quick nod. “General. Rey.”</p><p>Rey descended the ramp to Leia as Poe left. Leia took Rey’s hands in hers as Rey fought back tears. “There are so many things I want to tell you.”</p><p>Leia squeezed her hands and let go. “Then tell me when you get back with my son.”</p><p>“I will.”</p><p>“Be safe, Rey.” Leia pulled Luke’s saber from her robes and handed it to Rey. Rey slowly took the saber from Leia. Sadness filled her heart at the thought that she might never return. Leaving was always the hardest part. She knew what it felt like to be left. Rey fell into a hug with Leia, holding her close. </p><p>Leia gripped her tightly. “Never be afraid to be who you are, Rey. May the Force be with you.”</p><p>   </p><p>The jump to Ahch-To was quiet and uneventful, though they made several different jumps to disguise their comings and goings. Rey spent her time in the cockpit, staring out at the spacetime warping before her eyes. Chewie sensed her desire to be alone and set to work on fixing some minor things that hadn’t been gotten to while still on base. </p><p>Before long, Rey stepped onto the shores of Ahch-To. The mountains of the island rose high above her. It was the first time she had been here since Luke had passed into the Force. The ocean air and cool wind were welcome after weeks in the jungle. </p><p>They were safe, for now, and so was the Resistance. As far as Rey knew, the Knights of Ren were only looking for her and Kylo. Rey and Chewie made the trek up to the huts, where the locals weren’t too happy to see them. Few things had changed since Rey had last been there. Luke’s hut still stood, and it was soon warm with a fire. Chewie laid Ben in the cot by the fire and left to go sleep in the Falcon at Rey’s insistence. This was something Rey had to do alone. </p><p>Ben wasn’t going any better. His heartbeat was slow and his breathing shallow. Rey’s heart raced. It was the first time in a room with him without a tank between them, without Leia watching over. Rey sat across the fire watching him. Ben seemed smaller and so completely vulnerable. It was difficult to believe that he was Kylo after all, not Ben. Rey reached out with the Force and found him. His signature wasn’t as strong as it once was, but it was furious with a raging battle inside. </p><p>“Stay with me, Ben.” Rey whispered and willed it into the Force. A small crackle of light came from Ben and Rey felt hope glow inside of her once more. The Force was stronger here. Rey placed her hand on Ben’s forehead and let her energy flow through to Ben, to heal the wounds she could not see. </p><p>A groan came from his lips and Ben’s body began to convulse. Rey tore her hand away from him and watched as Kylo fought back against her. Force healing wouldn’t work this time. She needed something more powerful. Rey only hoped that she could find what he needed here and that it would not kill Ben if she found it. </p><p>Rey sat across the fire watching Ben and poking at the embers with a stick. It was in here that she and Ben had first truly met- when she looked in his eyes and saw Ben, not Kylo. Rey wondered how everything might have changed if she had held his hand then. Could she have brought him back or would they still be locked in this battle of wills? Dark versus light? Good versus evil? The lines were beginning to blur. Rey was only just realizing that the lines had been blurred for a long time. </p><p>Try as she might to stay awake, Rey drifted off into fitful sleep. The Forces, both light and dark, of the island pulled at her. She saw Han and Luke and Leia as she had so often before, but there was something else now. A familiar, insistent tug of the darkness deep within the island chilled Rey’s heart. The mirror cave hadn’t held the answers then, but Rey wasn’t looking for answers now. To bring Ben back, she would have to face the darkness.</p><p>Rey woke in the early hours of the morning before the light began to even crest the island. Ben’s limp body was light in her arms as she carried him across the island. With every step, Rey could feel the life draining from him. The pull of the cave was nearly impossible to walk away from, but Rey didn’t fight it. With Ben in her arms, Rey leapt into the dark heart. </p><p>Whispers flew around her, shattering into a thousand images of herself. Ben was gone from her arms. Rey stared at the reflection of herself as it became the darkest parts of herself. “I’m not here for you.” </p><p>The Rey before her smiled before everything went dark. The roaring hiss of Kylo’s lightsaber filled the air. Before she could think, Rey brought her blade up to meet his. Kylo’s eyes were wet with rage. </p><p>“You,” He growled.</p><p>“Let him go.”</p><p>“No.” The darkness lit up with a flurry of attacks and parries. Rey deflected every blow. </p><p>“Let him go.”</p><p>Kylo screamed in reply as he came at her again. His attacks grew wilder with every swing. Rey deflected his blows with ease. His wild blows left him completely vulnerable. Rey took her chance, catching his leg with her own and throwing him to the ground. She held her blade steady at his neck. </p><p>“You won’t kill me. You’re too weak. You love him.”</p><p>“I know you’re in there, Ben. I’m not leaving you. I’m not losing you.” </p><p>Kylo’s face shifted and Rey saw Ben as she had in those rare moments between them. His eyes were tired, sad. “I don’t love you. No one has. You come from nothing. You are nothing.”</p><p>“No,” Rey’s hand wavered as Kylo’s farce revealed itself. Kylo ripped the saber from her hands throwing it into the darkness. Rey reached for it, willing it back to her hand as she stumbled away from him. The hilt hit her palm as Kylo brought his blade to her head. The rage that she was trying so hard to fight off filled her as she beat Kylo back. Kylo sent her flying back into the darkness, her back hitting the wall of the cave. Glass shattered around her. In the shards, Rey saw the darkness that reflected back. </p><p>“Let the past die. Kill it if you have to.” A wicked smile spread across his lips as he held out his hand once more. “Give in to the darkness, Rey. Together we can build a new empire. Together we can rule the galaxy.”</p><p>Rey felt her hand begin to rise. It was a moment she had dreamed of so often. Now, her second chance was here. One touch and everything would be different. One touch and the Order would be hers. The war would end. Things could be so different, for everyone. </p><p>Kylo’s eyes glowed with anger and fury, so different from the kindness she knew in Ben. Rey let her hand fall. “I want to take Ben’s hand. I want there to be another way. Give me another way.”</p><p>“There is no other way.” Kylo’s hand fell. “Chose.”</p><p>“I can’t. I won’t.” Rey backed away. “Don’t make me do this, Ben.”</p><p>“BEN SOLO IS DEAD. Choose!”</p><p>“I chose another way.” Rey’s blade shattered the glass image of Kylo. The shards of the cave fell around her suspended in time. Ben’s body lay at her feet. Rey knelt beside him. She had done all she could do. </p><p>Rey carried him out of the cave as exhaustion flooded her body. Bright morning light filled the island as she carried him, not knowing where her feet carried her.”</p><p>The steps of the Jedi Temple carried her until she stopped at the mediation stone. Rey fell to her knees and laid Ben on the stone. </p><p>“You have done what could not be done before. There is hope yet.” </p><p>Rey raised her eyes to the ghostly blue figure before her. Like Ben, he bore a scar by his eye. He had Ben’s smile. </p><p>“Much work to be done there is.”</p><p>“We’ll take it from here, kid.”</p><p>“Rest, Rey.” </p><p>Rey felt her master’s gentle touch on her shoulder. </p><p>“Han? Luke? I’m so tired.” Rey slumped against the stone. </p><p>“You did well to bring him here. Now breathe. Feel the Force. It comes from everything around us. Every plant. Every animal. You. Me. Ben. It’s all connected. Fight only to restore. Focus.”</p><p>Rey reached for Ben’s hand and took it in hers. The figures around her closed in as Rey’s vision went black. Rest. She was done. </p><p> </p><p>When Rey woke, she was back under the stones of Luke’s hut. The world around her was quiet, peaceful. For a moment, time felt suspended as Rey reveled in the greatest sleep she had ever gotten in her life. The Force hummed calmly around her, familiar and safe. </p><p>Reality came crashing back down as Chewie yelled from outside the hut. Rey sprang to her feet and raced out to see what was happening only to find that it was the Caretakers Chewie was yelling at. At the sight of her, the Caretakers only squabbled back at him and hurried away. Rey guessed that they still were upset about her training exploits. </p><p><em> “Wyaaaaaa!” </em> Chewie raced across the courtyard and picked Rey up off of her feet in a giant hug.</p><p>“Yes, yes. Chewie. I’m okay.”</p><p>“<em>RRRrrruurgh! Arrggg! </em>” Chewie set Rey back on the ground. </p><p>“What do you mean the Falcon’s gone?”</p><p><em> “Arrggg! Ari issh ralr sal.” </em>Chewie gestures wildly at the ocean that surrounds them. </p><p>“It’s at the bottom of the ocean?”</p><p>“Arrggg!” </p><p>“I don’t know, Chewie. I can barely lift Poe’s X-wing.”</p><p>“Kkata!”</p><p>“Hey! I don’t control the weather, and I was a little incapacitated. We’ll figure out some way to get it out of the water.”</p><p>Chewie huffed grumpily and glared at the groundskeepers. “<em> Addik kalla </em>.”</p><p>“I know. They don’t like me much either.” Rey gazed around the little stone hut village and realized who was missing. “Where’s Ben?”</p><p>“<em> Rowr ahragh awf ahraroww rowh rohngr grgrff rf rf. </em>”</p><p>“He’s still there? You left him there?” Rey raced off towards the temple before Chewie could reply. </p><p>The temple was quiet, empty. The figures of the Jedi before her were no longer there. Rey raced through the temple, but could not see Ben’s figure on the stone. As she stepped into the blinding light of the sunset, Rey covered her eyes. A tall figure appeared silhouetted as Rey’s eyes adjusted. She didn’t need to see his face before she knew who it was.</p><p>“Ben.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What did y’all think of the Shyriiwook? It’s not much more than “water” “storm” “ship” but that’s all I could find. Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) there’s lots more to come. If you’re following along with the movie, Rey’s interaction with Leía is close to the one they have right before Pasaana. A sign of what’s to come perhaps? Also I love a dramatic reveal and I’m so excited for Rey and Ben to hang out trapped on an island together. He’s baby.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A New Path</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey and Ben are stuck on an island together.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ben turned to face Rey as she slowly approached him. There were so many things she was so unsure of. So many questions to be answered. Was the darkness still in there? Was he waiting to kill her? Betray her? Did Chewie talk to him? Did he know about Hux and the Final Order? Did he want to speak to her? Did he want anything to do at all with her? Where did they go from here, now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey stopped just steps away from him, a moment held forever in a breath. Ben held his lightsaber in both hands, staring at it as if he didn’t know what to do with it now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey,” Ben’s voice cracked. “My mother… Is she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s okay, Ben. She’s waiting for you to come home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It can’t be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it is, Ben. Kylo’s gone. Dead. I killed him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben laughed. “You can’t kill him, Rey. Just as you can never kill the darkest parts of yourself, no matter how much meditating Luke makes you do. Even he could not kill it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke is dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben faltered. “So, he is. Finally, he became what he always wanted to be. The Force itself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t talk about him like that. He helped save you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He should have let me die.” Ben’s voice shook the mountainside. “You should have let me die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you have let me die?” Rey’s words wavered with tears. “Let the past die. Kill it if you have to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you have taken my hand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you have taken mine? If I had the power to destroy everything you loved, would you have taken my hand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you have taken my hand?” Ben screamed. “Make a choice Rey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t chose you. I don’t chose the Resistance.” The ground began to rumble beneath Rey’s feet. “I don’t chose the darkness or the light. I chose another way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben fell back as the ground beneath him shifted. A great crack split the mountain and the Jedi temple in two as Rey floated above him. Rey felt everything as she dug into the light and the dark, every molecule of the mountain, the spring of light and the well of evil below her, already shattered. With just a simple push, she could make it all disappear. She could make it all…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey, stop!” Ben’s voice echoed in her mind. The molecules became solid once more. Rey slumped to the ground, breathing hard. “What did you do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The island rumbled underneath her fingertips with aftershocks. “I just want the war to end, Ben. I’m so tired of fighting. I need you to stand by my side. I need you to end it. Luke is gone. Snoke is gone. It’s just us. Two sides of the same coin. Fighting the same battle as we have for a hundred thousand years. It’s just you and me, Ben. We can end the war. Bring peace to the galaxy. No more resistance. No more First Order. I want to have a farm and have children. I want to care for them and not worry about the next battle. All I’ve ever wanted is peace.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s warm hand wrapped around hers. He said nothing, but Rey knew all the same. “I’m not ready to leave. Not yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey nodded. “We’ll wait until you are. Besides, we’re stuck here until we can get the Falcon out from the bottom of the ocean.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Knights of Ren are searching for us.” Rey sat by the fire cooking fish that Chewie had caught for dinner. Chewie had already gone through five of them and was now snoring loudly in Luke’s hut. By Rey’s last count three porgs were snuggled up beside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They won’t stop until they’ve found us. And when they do, they won’t be happy with what they’ve found.” Ben snapped a twig between his fingers and tossed the pieces in the fire. “They’re not our biggest problem. Hux has the spine of a hutt. Easily crushed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey gasped. “Did she tell you the story? Leia won’t tell </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>that story, not even when Poe got her drunk that one time on…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s face fell at the mention of his mother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” Rey poked at the fish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s okay. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you smile before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey accidentally stabbed through the fish and the piece broke in two. “If you’re feeling well tomorrow, we should train.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben laughed. “Would you like to learn the ways of the darkside?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that’s the first time I’ve ever heard you laugh… Not… Evilly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Evil… Is that what you think of me?” Ben smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Rey’s voice was quiet. “Good… Evil… No one is one or the other, not fully. Luke wasn’t. Leia, Han, you. Me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You pity me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. We do what we must and what we think is best. We’re survivors, Ben.” Rey stabbed a thin stick through the fish and offered it to Ben. “Fish?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben took the piece from her and tried his best to not make a face as he ate it. Rey raised her eyebrow. “What? Not up to par with the finery of the First Order?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never liked fish.” Ben swallowed the last of it. “The First Order doesn’t do </span>
  <em>
    <span>finery</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Everyone eats military rations.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey was all too familiar with rations. They sat in silence eating for a while. Rey watched the distant stars above them and imagined what was happening on the planets that surrounded them. Were Poe and Finn making their way to Pasaana? Were they safe, hidden away on Ajan Kloss? Rey hoped they weren’t too worried about her. With the Falcon underwater, there was no way to contact anyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Rey lowered her eyes from the heavens she found Ben watching her curiously. “How do you keep your innocence? That light in side of you that never fades?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey’s words caught in her throat. “I don’t know... Hope? If the darkness takes over, I won’t survive. It’s not fear of power. I don’t think... Fear of death. Leaving. Surviving for so long, only to give in. Why do you reject the light?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stubbornness.” Ben’s eyes flashed darkly. “The light rejected me. I was weak. Naive. The darkness taught me to be strong. Power is the only thing worth having in the universe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not love?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jedi aren’t supposed to love. Anakin turned to the darkside because he loved.” Ben’s voice was mocking as he recited his old master’s warnings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love is what keeps me light. I fight for those I love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love the Resistance.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finn. Poe. Leia. Chewie. BB-8. They’ve given me hope. Purpose.” Rey gazed across the fire at Ben. “Leia loves you. Chewie loves you. Han loved you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop.” Ben growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Despite everything. All the things you’ve done. They still love you. They still want you to come home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said STOP.” The flames of the fire extinguished leaving Ben and Rey in the dark. Rey stood. Ben was just inches away from her. His chest shook with ragged breaths. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the light of distant stars, Rey held his gaze. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> want you to come home.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My TikTok feed went from 50% witchtok and 50% random to 100% Reylo overnight.... I’m not even mad. I love when Rey loses control and starts to destroy things :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Cave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ben and Rey decide to make the best of it and train together.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next morning came with a rude awakening in the form of a jab to her side. Ben stood above her with Rey’s staff in his hands. “If I wanted, you’d be dead right now. Get up. Time to train.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey groaned and barely caught her staff as Ben let it fall on her. Groggy with sleep, Rey stumbled out of Luke’s hut. She wasn’t sure where Ben had slept last night, only that it wasn’t in the hut with her. By her. In the same room, on the opposite side of the hut as her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>On second thought, maybe it's better that he sleeps elsewhere. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben was already at the edge of the cliff waiting for her. He held a long staff, much like her own, but wooden and fished from somewhere on the island. He wore only his black shirt, pants, and boots. Rey realized those were the only things she brought for him from the base. Ben stabbed his staff into the ground. “You sleep like a rock. You must always be ready. Prepared for an attack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The image of Ben waking to Luke standing over his bed flashed through Rey’s mind. She wasn’t given a second to think about it before Ben was swinging at her again. Rey parried him and let the energy of the Force flow through her. She felt the full power of the Force just waiting for her to let it in, but Rey resisted. She had lost control on the meditation ledge. Rey had nearly destroyed everything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben swung at her, not pulling any blows as they danced along the edge of the cliff. “Don’t just block. Parry. Fight me, Rey.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are not my master.” Rey blocked a shot to her head and shoved Ben away with her staff. Ben wore a wicked smile on his face. Rey spun her staff in her hands. “You’re having fun with this, aren’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.” Rey took a step to her side and dove off the cliff. She landed lightly on the ledge below and lept to another, quickly descending the cliff side on light feet. Ben jumped heavily as he followed Rey to the rough and rocky shores. Rey waited for him. “I might be a heavy sleeper, but I’d hear you clunking through the forest a mile away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t need to be quiet if I’m not the one being chased.” Ben blocked Rey’s blow to his side and countered with a strike to her shoulder. Rey hissed as the shot sent her stumbling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, you just come in and blow things up as you please.” Rey faked for his head and punched Ben in the gut with the butt of her staff. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben came back at her twice as hard, anger and fury guiding his blows. Rey danced around them. Ben clenched his jaw. “I seem to remember your little rebel crew blowing up several of my ships.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I seem to remember your little army blowing up several worlds.” Rey hissed, letting her anger take control. Rey pushed Ben across the beach until his back was pinned against the cliffside. Rey pressed her staff against his neck and Ben smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It had to be done. If worlds comply with the First Order, we give them food. Jobs. Order. Security.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At what cost, Ben? Lives? Freedom? Choice? Submission isn’t peace. Submission only breeds anger and hate. It’s what destroyed Darth Vader.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you admit? The Resistance is built on anger and hate?” Ben smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Rey pressed her staff harder against his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben reached above them and brought rocks tumbling down with the Force. Rey dodged out of the way and stumbled into the surf. A cold wave drenched her from head to toe as Ben pushed her deeper into the water with his attacks. Waves pounded into her and her next step was met with open water. Rey gasped as she fell back, plunging beneath the water. Rey clawed for the surface, but felt herself only sinking deeper as her lungs screamed for air. The light of the surface had faded to darkness when strong arms wrapped around Rey’s waist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey gasped as her head broke the surface. Ben pulled her to shore and Rey lay coughing water in the sand. Ben sat beside her sopping wet. He stared at the sand between his feet. “You can’t swim… Of course you can’t swim.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ben…” Rey pushed herself up. “I’m fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No you’re not. You could have died.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“NO. Don’t say it’s okay. It’s not okay, Rey. Training is done for the day.” Ben stormed off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey brushed the sand off of her and made her way back up the cliff side. When she arrived, Ben was nowhere to be found. The morning passed into afternoon. Rey meditated, taking heart only in the fact that there was no way off the island for Ben. When night began to fall across the island and Ben still hadn’t returned, Rey grabbed her staff and a lantern and went off to find him, much to Chewie’s protests. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another storm loomed on the horizon, and Rey would be damned if she left him out there alone. Rey let the Force guide her feet, hoping it would bring her to Ben. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey knew every inch of the island by heart. Though it was small, Ahch-To held many deep and dark secrets. The Jedi Temple proved to be empty and was looking as if it could fall apart at any moment. Rey felt a rush of guilt for what she did and moved on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The great tree was nothing more than a burnt husk now. Rey stared in awe, wondering what had transpired in Luke’s final days on the island. From deep within the Force, Rey felt something akin to a chuckle as she passed by.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The storm rolled closer and overtook the island in a downpour of rain and wind that tore through Rey. Lightning cracked through the sky lighting up Rey’s path as she made her way to the Mirror Cave. The entrance to the cave was dark and empty. Rey worried for a second that Ben was in the cave, but she felt nothing from its pull. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Already drenched from the freezing rain, Rey considered heading back to the huts and waiting the storm out. Waves crashed against the shore sending a fine spray of mist floating down on her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was one last place she could check. A series of caves laid on the northwest side of the island, carved into the cliff side. They weren’t easy to get to, but it had been one of the places where she felt completely safe and calm in her days of training with Luke. Rey shielded her eyes from the rain and headed out into the dark night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey had never felt such intense cold before. The rain beat against her skin with unrelenting force and drenched her to the core. She lost all feeling in her fingers and face and feet. It seemed the rest of her body was following. There was only the light of the lightning to guide her. Her feet slipped and stumbled on rocks sending her flying. Rey brushed against the edge of the cliff and followed it on her hands and knees until she could the precarious thin path to the caves. A small flickering glow on the cliffside beckoned to her. Rey clung to the slippery rock, bracing against the wind that threatened to tear her off the cliff and toss her into the boiling waters below. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Against all the odds, Rey reached the glowing cave and flung herself inside with a startled shout from Ben. Rey laid on her back staring up at the cave’s ceiling. “Found you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kirff, Rey.” Ben lowered his staff. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey rolled towards the fire in a desperate attempt to gain any feeling in any of her extremities again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to freeze to death and get sick if you stay in those clothes.” Ben ripped his shirt off and held it out to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey’s eyes instantly went to his chest and quickly away. Heat flooded her cheeks. “I’m fine. I can’t get sick if I’m dead.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not fine. Stop saying you’re fine when you’re not.” Ben threw his shirt at Rey and turned around. “Why the kirff did you come after me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t come back.” Rey grabbed his shirt. The thought of walking around in nothing but this… But she was so cold. Rey slowly stripped her robes and wrung out her hair. She tried to wipe the mud from her skin with a clean patch of her damp clothing and somewhat succeeded. Rey threw on Ben’s shirt and thanked the Force that it was long and big enough on her. Rey sat next to the fire and tried to regain feeling in her toes. “I’m decent.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t have come after me. I’m fine.” Ben turned around and blood shot to his cheeks at the sight of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop saying you’re fine when you’re not.” Rey shot back at him. Silence filled the cave. Rey sighed. “Look. I know what it’s like to be alone. I know what it’s like to want someone to come after you and they don’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t need your pity. I don’t need your rescue.” Ben’s voice rose. “I almost killed you once today already, now twice. So, stop. Stop coming after me. Stop trying…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“STOP SAYING YOU’RE FINE.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“FINE.” Rey jumped to her feet. “FINE. I’m not FINE. Okay? I’m exhausted and I’m scared. My friends are out there risking their lives every kirffing day trying to defeat the empire </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>created. Poe wanted to let you die, but I didn’t let him because I knew that if there was a chance to bring you back I had to take it. I risked my life in that cave to bring you back. And I will not let you kirffing throw that away. You can go back to being Kylo for all I care, but I couldn’t just let you die. Leia couldn’t just let you die. I care about you, Ben. I care enough to risk my life a thousand times over just to save your ass. But I’m not okay. Okay? I don’t know what will happen. I don’t know what happened at the Jedi Temple. I don’t understand what happened in the Mirror Cave. And it scares me. But you know what doesn’t scare me? You. Dammit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey found herself just inches from him once more. No matter how she tried to fight it, Ben’s pull was magnetic. Rey’s chest heaved and her hair was thick and wild with rain, but Ben was there looking down at her. He didn’t back away like so many others had. Rey was sure that if he reached out and touched her then, she would crumble into a million pieces and never come back again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A crack of lightning reverberated through the sky and Rey jumped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you care, Rey?” Ben didn’t move away from her. His voice sent chills down her spine. There it was… That look again. Hurt and confusion filled his dark eyes. He searched her own as if he could see her soul. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey’s throat closed as a million desert moths tried to escape her belly all at once. Her voice cracked. “Because you care.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t care.” Ben said darkly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You keep telling yourself that, but you know it’s not true.” Rey’s voice caught in her throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben’s pull on her was magnetic, inescapable. He was a black hole and she was the starlight, stretching to meet him. If that meant disappearing, Rey would gladly disappear. Her fingers tentatively touched his cheek. Ben tensed, but he didn’t pull away. Rey felt her fingers burn against his warm skin. She traced his chin, the scar on his cheek that she had given him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben sighed as if he had been holding his breath for eons. Her touch was a balm on all the pain, all the rage. Ben closed his eyes and leaned into her outstretched hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it always like this?” Rey asked quietly, her voice wavering as it broke the silence of the storm around them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Ben shook his head and moved away from her touch. It was a fantasy to think that it ever could be that way between them. The pain and the darkness of the galaxy could not exist near the light. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You are a fool to think yourself worthy of the light. You will only bring pain and suffering.  You are weak. Insignificant. The girl will only bring your downfall. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ben flexed his fists. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I only feel this way when I’m with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop.” Ben growled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not scared of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should be.” This was not the force bond. There was nowhere for either of them to go. “Whatever you may feel, I don’t return the favor. I’ll be sleeping over here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben watched as Rey’s heart fell. She was better off cracked alone than broken with him. Rey nodded and sat quietly next to the fire, watching the storm outside.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I got bored at work so here’s two chapters in one day! Crazy. Things are starting to heat up...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A New Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's time to find a way across the island.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: There are brief mentions of suicide in this chapter. It starts at "You sound like my father." and ends with 'Ben searched her face...' (Marked with asterisks for ease.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rey woke to the smell of food cooking on the fire. She started when she realized Ben was nowhere to be found, but a second later, he appeared at the cave entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m making eggs.” His voice was rough with the first words of the morning. Rey sat up and graciously accepted the egg-like mess Ben scooped into her hands. Food was food and Rey was starving. Outside, the storm had turned into a lazy mist that drifted over the island. The sea was grey and calm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey finished her eggs and gathered her clothes that were now dry from the fire. She cleared her throat and Ben turned away, still eating his portion of the eggs. The night before was still fresh in her memory. The rejection stung even though Rey could still feel the heat of his skin on her fingertips. She shook off the night before, pretended that nothing had passed between them. She could pretend that he was just Ben and she was just Rey. Something akin to friendship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should head back to the huts before Chewie decides to send a squadron of porgs after us.” Rey thought aloud as she put her clothes back on. Ben grunted in return and Rey threw his shirt back at him and picked up her staff with her own wicked smile on her face. “Besides. It’s my turn to train you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Chewie greeted Rey with a hug when they returned to the huts by midmorning. His mood turned sour towards Ben, however. Though Rey knew Chewie loved Ben, Han still sat heavy in his heart. Chewie had been all the more protective towards her since that day and he immediately launched into complaints about the Porgs and the Caretakers of the island. Without the Falcon, Chewie had very little to do, which he complained about. Loudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey patted Chewie’s shoulder and promised to try to get the Falcon back today. As much as she wanted to, Rey could not hide on Ahch-To forever. She thought of an old, grey Chewie and Ben with a beard, growing into old hermits like Luke, and suppressed a chuckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what does this training entail? Please don’t say meditation and obstacle courses.” Ben leaned against his staff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s meditation and obstacle courses. But don’t worry, I’ll still get to beat you up with a stick.” Rey winked and Ben nearly fell over. Her stomach twisted as heat rose to her cheeks. She hadn’t met to do that. He had made it very obvious that she wasn’t what he wanted. Rey took off running. “Last one to the Falcon eats tauntaun dung.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait! I don’t even know where the Falcon is!” Ben shouted. Ben caught up to her quickly but faltered as they came to the cliff side. Rey quickly traversed the rocky crags as Ben struggled behind her. She had the advantage of practice, but Ben was nothing if not stubborn. Rey dropped down to the protective cove where they had landed the Falcon just days before. Ben thudded beside her a second later. They stood now on an outcropping of rock. Rey could see where the water had risen against the rock and pulled the Falcon from its place onshore and into the deep waters. Only the nose of the ship stuck out above the water’s surface. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Ben shook his head. “There’s no way that piece of junk is getting us off this island.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Watch your mouth. She’s been through a lot and she is not a piece of junk. She is a finely tuned beauty who just… Needs a little help.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben snorted. “You sound like my father.”*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey froze as Ben went quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He loved you,” Rey whispered. Han’s face flashed through her mind, blurry now. Hard to remember. “Why did you do it? Why did you hate him? You had a father who loved you. Who gave a damn about you. ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t hate him.” Ben stared at the ship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why?” Rey turned to Ben, pleading. She had to know. Ben’s eyes were lost, dark with the pain of memory. He wouldn’t look back at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you saying? Tell me. Tell me why you killed him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s eyes fell to hers. They softened with that look he so often gave her. “He saved me. He killed himself so that I didn’t have to. He’s gone because of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Relief washed over her, releasing tension that Rey never knew she had. “He was there at the temple after the cave. He helped bring you back, Ben. He’s still here. He’s still with you. And he’s so proud and so sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*Ben searched her face, wanting to believe what she said, but unable to let himself. A great groan echoed through the cove as the hunk of metal that was the Falcon heaved forward away from the ocean floor and rose into the sky. Rey held Ben’s gaze, seeing her own sadness and pain of lost love reflected back. The Falcon rose high into the air, water streaming out of it, before gently coming to rest back onshore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey, I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever Ben had tried to say was interrupted by the boom of a ship entering the atmosphere. Rey looked up to see a large black ship speeding through the sky headed straight for the island. Long streams of fumes flowed from the Night Buzzard’s tail, cutting dark lines through the clear skies of Ahch-To. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben cursed and raced for the path up the cliff. “They’ve found us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?” Rey raced after him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Knights! Get Chewie. Get out of here, Rey.” Ben stopped on the ledge and faced her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you think for a second I’m leaving you to deal with them alone, you’ve really got dung for brain.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if you think I don’t have a plan, you’re… You’re something else, you know. Stubborn.” Ben stuck his hand out to the side. “Get Chewie. Get that hunk of junk operational. I’ll handle the knights.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo’s saber hit Ben’s palm and came to life. “Trust me, Rey. Go. Now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey set her jaw and hurried up the side of the cliff away from Ben. He was right. She hated when he was right. When she looked back for him, he was gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chewie waited in the village for her, his crossbow primed and ready. None of the Caretakers were to be found. Rey shouted for him, and they raced back to the Falcon. Rey hoped to the Force that this wasn’t the day the Falcon decided to die. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chewie wailed at the sight of the still dripping Falcon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She just needs to get off the ground, Chewie.” Rey yelled as the ramp opened and doused the shore with a fresh flood of water and fish? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yep. Definitely fish. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rey jumped into the cockpit and prayed that the engine would turn over. The engine sputtered and died. Twice. Three times. Then… Rey felt the Falcon roar to life. She kicked the fans on full. Error messages flashed all around her, but nothing had short-circuited. Chewie roared enthusiastically. Rey kicked the thrusters on and the Falcon rose out of the cove. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cliffside disappeared below them and Rey looked up from her controls to see flashes of red coming at her, and in the middle of it all, Ben charging at full speed towards the ship. Rey cursed and spun the Falcon 180 as it struggled to hover over the cove. From the belly of the Falcon, Rey heard a faint yell and she slammed the thrusters to max power. The Falcon shot forward, zooming away from the island as Rey pushed her to her max. As they broke through the atmosphere and into space, Ben stumbled in, the cloth of his shirt still smoldering from a blaster shot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d that plan work out for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now is not the time for this, Rey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chewie roared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know we’ve got company, Chewie. Poe is going to kill me for this.” Rey pushed the Falcon faster, preparing to jump to lightspeed. The Night Buzzard was quickly gaining on them. In open space, they were sitting ducks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben gripped the back of her seat. “You can’t lightspeed jump the Falcon!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be a kirffing backseat pilot, Ben. You have any better ideas?” The Falcon groaned as Rey punched them into lightspeed and straight into an asteroid field. Rey dashed through the asteroids, each turn setting off a new alarm until Chewie roared to tell her the hyperspace drive had failed. Rey cursed. The Night Buzzard was still on their tails, but struggling to lock on to them in the asteroid field. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready to listen to me now?” Came Ben’s snarky remark. Rey wished for a moment that she had left him on Ahch-To. Chewie seemed to think the same thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get behind them on the port side. I can hurt them enough that they’ll have to stop following. Just get me a clear shot.” Ben raced out of the cockpit as Rey skirted around an asteroid as she turned the corner, she gave the Falcon everything they had left. And with any luck… Rey came around the asteroid and found herself looking at the tail end of the Night Buzzard. Two blasts came from the Falcon and slammed into the Buzzard’s port side. The Knight’s ship flew into a tailspin and its thrusters went dark. Rey cheered and punched her fist in the sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey jumped out of her seat and raced to meet Ben, nearly colliding with him in the hall. “That was amazing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See what happens when you listen to my plans.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That never would have worked on Ahch-To.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t even believe this old thing can still jump.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean it only made it one stop before everything broke. At least nothings on fire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben laughed. “You fly like him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shoot like him.” Rey grinned and a thought occurred to her. “You grew up on the Falcon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Falcon was the first ship I ever learned to fly. Before Han… My father… lost it.” Ben smiled softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s so much I don’t know about you.” And there it was again. That quiet moment between them. Where so much was said and unsaid. A minute felt like hours and time stood still. A moment so hard to break, but Rey did it anyway. “So, what happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben cleared his throat. “I tried to tell a lie. They didn’t believe me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A lie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That I was coming back with them. That I came to Ahch-To to destroy the Jedi Temple. That I was hunting for you. But, I’ve lost the First Order. Hux has declared me a traitor. I’m as wanted as you are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey could feel the anger burning within him, barely contained. She took a step away at the thought of the words he had spoken to her in the cave. Whatever she felt, he did not feel it, too. Another lie, but Rey could not be sure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey had lightspeed-skipped perfectly into the middle of nowhere. After a half-day of tearing seaweed out of the hyperdrive, Rey finally found the problem- a short in the hyperdrive’s primary processor caused by one of said pieces of seaweed. The whole processor would have to be replaced. With no hyperdrive capabilities and no ports nearby, the trio was set for a long, uncomfortable trip through the unknown region, mid rim, and inner rim to the nearest port. The trip would take days, Chewie said. The nearest port was–</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jakku?” Rey’s heart skipped a beat. “JAKKU? There’s kirffing way I’m going back there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chewie wailed quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I understand it’s the only port within a lightyear. I’m still not going back there.” Rey stormed away knowing there was no other option, no matter how much she hated it. No matter how much it hurt her to think of stepping on that planet again. There was no one there waiting for her. No one was coming back for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, Rey busied herself with work. Besides the seaweed, there were still several inches of water in the lower decks that had to be painstakingly dumped into the ship’s water tank before being let out into space. Several circuit boards had fried, and before long Rey had a pile of junky parts next to an even bigger pile of seaweed that stank so much that the whole ship soon smelled of it. Chewie helped, but mostly complained and made her play chess. After several nights of losing to him, Rey grumpily gave up and went searching for Ben, who had been avoiding her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After about an hour of searching the ship, Rey nearly gave up before she finally looked down and saw his tousled mop of hair between the grates of the floor. Rey opened the smuggler's hatch and jumped down, scaring Ben. She cocked an eyebrow. “Were you meditating?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben set his jaw. “I was simply closing my eyes and thinking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey smirked a little but didn’t let him see that. He was sitting with his back against the wall on a pile of blankets. Rey sat beside him. “Come here often?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I used to. I’d come down here and play by myself. It was one of the few places they didn’t bother me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What were they like back then? Han? And Leia?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They fought a lot. About me sometimes. Mostly about the galaxy. Mostly about… My father disappearing for too long and showing up with a bounty on his head. Or sending me away.” Ben paused. “Is that what you want to know? My sad childhood? Why the way I am? Or did you want to hear about the heroes’ grand tales. How they won everything only to lose it so quickly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to know why you’re ignoring me. I want to know why the Force brought us together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Snoke brought us together.” Ben’s voice was a low growl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then how come we’re still here? Even Snoke was not that powerful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you feel it still, too?” Ben’s eyes met her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do.” The Force flowed between them so easily. Everything was heightened when he was around. Everything in the universe pushed them closer, brought them together, it always had. Rey picked up a loose bolt from the floor and weighed it in her hand. “Can I try something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben nodded. Rey closed her hand around the bolt and closed her eyes. A moment later, she felt the cold metal vanish from her closed fist. She opened her eyes to find Ben holding the bolt in his hand.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter took a lot of thinking and planning for how I want Ben and Rey's relationship to develop. Still not perfect, so I may need to make small adjustments in the future. Hope you're enjoying it so far!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Way Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey returns to Jakku and is forced to face the darkness she holds within herself.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A few warnings for this chapter! This chapter mentions rape, abuse, slavery, and suicide. Murder is portrayed with some graphic detail. Story tags have been updated to reflect these warnings.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“We only have a few hours. It’s likely the Knight of Ren won’t be far behind. They’ll come looking here first.” Ben stood behind her as Rey brought the Falcon down outside a small village. She was gripping the controls so tightly that the Falcon landed a little too hard with a huge groan. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Argghhh.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chewie threw his arms in the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” Rey quickly shut the Falcon down. It would need to be off to make repairs anyway. The village was one she was familiar with, but not one that she had visited often. Rey thought it best to stay away from Unkar Plutt as best she could. “Chewie, stay with the Falcon. Get her ready. Ben and I will go find a processor”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As far as Rey was concerned every village in Jakku was the same- full of lowlives trying to make a buck and slaves too poor to leave. It wasn’t too long ago that Rey was one of them. It had been a long time since Rey had worn her mask and scarf, but she was thankful for them now. Ben wore something similar that he found on board. Rey wasn’t sure where he had found it… She thought she knew every inch of that ship, but he had a childhood to discover its many secrets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Life on Jakku had not changed. Children watched her with sad and weary eyes as they picked through piles of junk. The adults dragged whatever they brought in from the desert, their eyes never left the ground. The slavemasters watched them with stony faces. Rey was glad Ben could not see her face. Her fists clenched with the desire to run her blade through every slaver who ever starved her, beat her, raped her. They would know what it felt like to burn. They would know-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s voice brought her back from the darkest parts of her mind. Rey found herself in the middle of the market gripping her staff so tightly she could hardly feel her fingers. Every breath escaped from her. She couldn’t chase them fast enough. “I can’t breathe, Ben. I can’t…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben took her arm and pulled her behind a tent away from prying eyes. He stood close, protecting her from the wind and removed his mask. “Hey. You’re okay. Look at me, Rey. Take a deep breath. Breathe with me. It’s a panic attack, you’ll be okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey nodded. His touch was instantly soothing to her. Never in her life had Rey dreamed that Ben could be so… Gentle. Her voice was shaky. “I thought I wasn’t supposed to say I’m okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben chuckled gently. “I can say you’re okay. Did someone here hurt you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey shook her head. “No. Not here. These people, Ben… they are either slaves or masters. You don’t know what it was like, Ben. I starved. I nearly died because they wouldn’t feed me because I was too sick to go out and scrap for parts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s eyes were growing wild with rage and darkness. Rey wished for a moment to let him cut through the slave masters. They deserved to die for everything they had done to her and to others. They deserved so much worse. “Let’s just get the part and get out of here. I don’t want to be here for longer than we have to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben relaxed and nodded in agreement. “Where’s the market?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The middle of the village.” Rey led him to the largest tent. The market was run by the head-slaver, an aging toydarian by the name of Wanto. He stared down at them from a high booth. Every inch of the tent was stuffed with junk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re looking for a hyperdrive processor. Preferably, a working one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A hyperdrive processor, eh?” The toydarian squinted and moved closer to Rey. He looked suspiciously between her and Ben. “I know you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh…” Rey felt Kylo tense beside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey! Reyyy. Young Rey.” Wanto chuckled. “I heard you left Jakku in quite a hurry. Destroyed a whole village and killed Unkar Plutt in the processss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s dead?” Rey’s heart raced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes. I have to thank you, Rey. My demand has doubled. My workforce, too.” Wanto sneered. Rey felt her grip tighten and her fingers inched toward the saber hidden at her waist. “You know what? I’ll cut you a deal. Normally, I’d ask for 600, but for you… 550.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Wanto could blink again, his head was rolling on the ground. Smoke rose from his neck as his body realized that his head was no longer there and fell to the ground. Rey stared down at the lifeless head, not sensing the commotion around her as the slave masters realized their leader was dead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s saber flared to life and rage consumed Rey’s heart. Slavers came at her from all sides, blasters firing. Whips cracked around her as the village burst into chaos. Rey drove her saber through the stomach of a slaver and whipped around, deflecting blaster bolts. The world around her burned red and blue. When she looked at Ben, she saw Kylo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey found herself surrounded by burning tents. Children screamed as they burned with nowhere to go. Rey crashed to her knees and let Luke’s lightsaber fall from her hand. In the distance a woman cried, screaming into the night. Rey gasped for breath. Everything that made sense on Ahch-To no longer did. The only thing that made sense now was–</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben.” She said his name and he appeared, kneeling before her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re okay. I’ll find a processor and we can leave.” Ben went to leave, but Rey grabbed his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I kill any of them? Any of the slaves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben shook his head. “No, Rey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was too much. I couldn’t…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey braced herself and stood. She walked through the flames of the burning tents, ash rained down around her. She tore through the piles of junk methodically until she found what they had come for. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You failed. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Failure. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Given a thousand chances and you’ve made a million mistakes. And you still ended up back here. Have you learned nothing? All this time and you’re still the little girl crying as they left you. Starving in the desert. Waiting and hoping for something to change, but you know it never will. Who are you to think there is another way? Who are you to think that you are above the darkness? Lay waste to those who would just as easily do the same to you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>Rey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey found herself standing at the foot of the Falcon’s ramp unsure of how long she had been standing there. Ben waited for her at the top. He could see the darkness inside of her, the pain and the fear, just as she could see the light in him. He didn’t back away with fear in his eyes as Luke did. As Leia, Poe, and Finn did when she got too angry. Ben saw her as no one else had. Whole and complete acceptance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben held out his hand and Rey climbed the ramp to take it. Ben pulled her close and Rey felt time slow around them as she leaned into his embrace. Rey held on knowing that the moment they parted, everything would change. Everything had already changed. Ben’s hand found her cheek and Rey backed away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I really that disgusting to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Quite the opposite in fact. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rey felt the rush in her cheeks. She couldn't let him see the darkness she was trying so desperately to hide. “I should fix the drive. The faster we’re out of here, the better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trip seemed to never end, and Rey was kept awake with questions she could never answer. Sleep evaded her. More than half of her night cycle had passed as she turned side to side in the bunk, trying to get comfortable. When she did sleep, Rey dreamed of Jakku. Cold nights, blistering days. Each day longer than the last, each meal smaller. When she woke, she was alone, drifting through space on the way to a planet she hated more than any other. A dark, gnawing loneliness filled her. It was one she had only felt in her darkest days, the ones where she couldn’t get up, wouldn’t eat. There was no one waiting for her on Jakku. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You are no one. You are weak. Insignificant. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Anger and fear boiled in her until Rey could no longer keep it inside. She grabbed the closest thing to her and chucked it across the room. The glass shattered, sending shards of glass flying. Sobs tore the air out of her chest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No one loves you. No one will ever love you. You are no one. Your parents were nobodies, trash on Jakku who sold you off. You should have killed every last one of them. Unkar Plutt should have taken his last breath at your hand. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The door to the bunk slid open. Ben said her name softly and took a step towards her. Rey backed away, her back hitting the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t look up, couldn’t meet his eyes. If she did… If he touched her and did not mean his touch, the light would go out, forever. “I thought I would find answers there… I thought maybe they would be waiting for me… I was wrong. They’re dead, Ben. Gone. They were nothing, no one. I’m nothing. I’m no one. I’m alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not nothing. Not to me. You’re not alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey sobbed. His words stabbed deeper than his touch ever could. “Please… If you don’t mean it… Leave me alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment passed. A pause of hesitation. Consideration. Rey was sure he would leave, walk back out the door. She wanted nothing more than him to stay. To hold her. To tell her, truly, what he knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not alone, Rey.” Ben’s voice was soft. She wasn’t. And he would never let her be again, not if she let him. Ben’s fingertips brushed across her cheekbones, lifted her chin to look him in the eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you lie to me in the cave?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben had never seen her face so full of pain. “I wanted to protect you. But, as you can see, I’m an awful liar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Strange thing for a Sith.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was never a Sith.” Ben chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Supreme Leader… Kylo Ren.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A puppet.” Ben closed his eyes trying to block out the pain of lightning coursing through his skin. “I was never able to let go of the light. I spent every hour chasing you. The moment I saw you… I knew I would burn worlds just to see you again. Just to take your hand. When I’m with you I feel it. The pull to the light.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I feel the darkness.” Rey’s voice caught in her throat. “I killed all those people… I murdered him in cold blood. I don’t know if I can do it, Ben. I can’t control the darkness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey’s breath quickened as he drew near. His skin burned fires against hers. She couldn’t fight the pull, the urge to reach out and touch him, run her fingers through his hair, devour him completely until the hole inside her was filled. He was the man in her memories, full of rage and anger and hope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then don’t,” Ben whispered. He would be the light if she needed him to be. “I didn’t mean what I said. When I said I felt nothing. I feel everything. So much so it might kill me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey’s heart pounded at his words. Her mind crashed between two worlds of darkness and light, trying to find a balance. She was a sinking ship and he was dry land. Rey’s fingers curled tightly around his shirt as she held onto him. As if she let go, he would leave and never come back. Ben’s breath was hot on her skin as every ounce of her body screamed to let him in. His voice made her toes curl. “I won’t leave unless you make me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey saw a flash of darkness in his eyes. Kylo Ren peered back at her for a moment and she remembered who she was. Who he was. Who was waiting for her when she landed on the Rebel Base. Rey watched her heartbreak in his eyes. She looked away, letting her hand fall from his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s jaw twitched. “I see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey felt the strength leave her body as he pulled away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alone. Empty. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rey stared at the space he left. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was my day off, so I was able to get a second upload in! This chapter needed a lot of updates and rewriting. Don't worry I won't leave y'all hanging for too long, but this is the end of Part 1. Stay Tuned for more tomorrow :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Returned, Promised</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ben returns home.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ben dreamt of her that night. Through flames and flashes of light blue and red, Rey looked at him, her face unchanged as he drew closer. The desire to reach her, to touch her so strong. Tears rolled down her cheeks leaving streaks in the soot. She was dancing, her eyes alight with flame and fury. A red blade danced in her hands as bodies fell around her. Every step he took towards her, she faded away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then she was beside him. Light, grounded. Fire and water. Earth and sky. The same fire, only tempered, warming. The tears were there, but she smiled at him. A warm touch, a fleeting laugh. Joy and heartbreak in balance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She watched him distantly. The tears, the smile. Gone. Stoic. A statue of time. An observer of all that passed around her. Ben reached out and begged her to stay, but she only turned away from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A touch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A moan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Together. At last. Together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben shot up and banged his head on the bunk above him. Heat rushed through his veins as he hurried to the head and doused himself in cold water. His dreams had never taken that turn before. And it had nearly come true. They had been so close. The moment so right between them. Every time they touched…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were other things to worry about. And Rey had made it clear she wasn’t ready. The galaxy was too complicated. There was the war to think about. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The one you started, </span>
  </em>
  <span>the darkness reminded him. The thought of seeing his mother again, of walking into that camp, made his stomach turn. It would be a miracle if they didn’t shoot him the moment he stepped planetside. After all, he was the man who killed them without mercy. He was the monster in their nightmares. He knew how they would look at him. The thought of them looking at Rey the same way had Ben kneeling at the head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben wiped bile from his lips and looked in the mirror at the man who stared back. His eyes were dark and tired. His hair long and disheveled. A patchwork of hair grew on his face and neck. He hardly recognized himself, though the fears were intimately familiar. Ben searched the head for… Yes, it was still there- his father’s razors. If he was going to face his mother and the Resistance, he would at least be presentable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A shower and a change of clothes later, Ben stepped into the dining area of the Falcon and was greeted with a clang and a gasp. Rey hurriedly picked her spoon up off the floor and Ben noticed the faintest color in her cheeks as she cursed the dirty spoon. “Did I scare you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Rey’s eyes narrowed. “Just dropped my spoon is all. You shaved. And cut your hair. It looks nice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben couldn’t remember the last time someone complimented him. Unsure of what to say, he said nothing. Rey sat with her hair undone, her dark curls flowing over her shoulders. Her eyes were soft with sleep, the slightest dark circles beneath them. Her lips full and… Ben busied himself with something to eat and took it to go as his dream came back to mind. He wanted to hear her say his name. He wanted to taste– </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kirf. He was like a teenage boy all over again. Ben locked the door to his bunk and tossed the sludge someone dared to call breakfast on a ledge. Thinking about her like this felt so wrong on so many levels. The darkness pulled at him, urging him to reach down and–</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kirf. No. Not like this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben locked himself away only leaving to ask Rey when they would be arriving. She was busy working away in the lower levels. Grease was smeared across her arms and face. Ben could hear her cursing the Falcon from across the ship. “Who wired this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chewie wailed from across the hanger. He, too, was waist-deep in circuits and wiring. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I know. What I don’t understand is how we’re not being blown to pieces right now.” Rey disappeared under the flooring. “Overheating.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bang.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rustbucket.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bang. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Piece–”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bang. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of–”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bang. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Junk!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bang!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got it!” Rey emerged with a clump of seaweed in one hand and a wrench in the other. Ben watched amused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just tender love and care that keeps it going, I think,” Ben smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chewie roared in agreement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey tossed the seaweed into the big pile of it in the middle of the cargo bay and climbed out of her hole. “I was beginning to think you were avoiding me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was, but he wasn’t about to admit that. “Just the seaweed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve had to take a few extra jumps. But we’re almost there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is there?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ajan Kloss.” Rey set the wrench on a workbench. “Leia’s waiting for us. And from there, we make a plan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A plan?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To take down the Order. End the war. For good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben had nearly forgotten that he was one of them now. A Rebel. Someone just a short while ago he would have killed without a second thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just before I brought you to Ahch-To, we received information from a leak inside the First Order. They said there was going to be an attack launched from Exegol. They called it the Final Order.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben froze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You knew.” There was no surprise in her voice, no disappointment either. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did,” Ben admitted. “I was only just learning of it when we killed Snoke. I didn’t believe Hux would find Exegol, but if he has, he is more dangerous than ever. There are powers of the Dark Side at play that even I know nothing of.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luke was searching for the second wayfinder, and I think he nearly found it.” Rey pulled herself out of the floorboards. Ben had to keep himself from reaching out to touch her. His fingers itched to wipe away the smudge of grease on her chin. Ben instead kept on the matter at hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The fleet on Exegol is larger than any fleet the galaxy has ever seen. Snoke wanted to use it to wipe out the entire galaxy. The Resistance doesn’t stand a chance against those ships.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have to try. Hux won’t stop until he finds us. He won’t stop until every person who stands against the Order is dead. Whatever these powers are, they need us. For some reason. They can’t have us, Ben.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then we hide.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And they’ll find us. Just as I found Luke. Just as you have found me over and over again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s suicide!” Once again, Ben found himself standing face to face with her. She was so small, yet Ben was sure she could topple him easily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s what we do.” Rey looked up at him, determined. Fierce. Every bit as stubborn as he was. “We walk into the impossible and we find a way to make it possible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Falcon rocked as it fell out of lightspeed and into the orbit of Ajan Kloss. They were home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey guided the Falcon with an expert touch through valleys and between tall mountains, skimming the treeline. It was only when they were close enough to touch that Ben could make out the buildings of the Rebel base through the thick trees. The Falcon touched down with a gentle hiss of its landing gear. Rey shut the ship down and jumped out of the cockpit eagerly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben followed her to the cargo hold a little less excitedly. His stomach twisted and threatened to release what little breakfast he had managed to choke down. Rey raced down the ramp and into the waiting arms of that traitorous clone. Of course. How could he have been so blind?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kirff it all. The hate would come. There was no denying it. He was the villain of their story. He deserved the pain after all. Ben descended the ramp only for the clone to draw his weapon. “Stay right where you are, bastard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe that is an insult to your general, don’t you think, FN-2187?” Ben drawled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is Finn.” The ex-trooper steadied his weapon. “And I believe I’m the one holding the blaster.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben’s heart skipped a beat as Rey stepped in front of Finn’s blaster. He couldn’t hear what they were saying, only saw the man holster his weapon and storm off. The infamous Poe Dameron stood at the path just beyond. His eyes hardened and face set, Rey’s words fell on the deaf ears of her friend. He, too, stormed off leaving Rey alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kirff. Ben watched Rey, frozen at the edge of the landing pad. She only moved when a figure appeared, taking her into a warm embrace. Ben froze at the sight of the General, his mother. She spoke to Rey in hushed tones and a sad, knowing look. It was one his mother had so often given him. Rey nodded and set off down the path towards the Rebel Base. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The landing area was quiet and empty. His mother’s eyes rose to meet his. Her face shone with hope and pain. Ben didn’t know whether to run towards his mother or away, to scream or stay silent. He didn’t move. He didn’t speak as Leia made her way up the ramp to him. She looked older, sadder. Ben felt the pain of everything he had done and everything he had become burst inside of him as he fell to his knees at her feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Ben.” Leia’s arms wrapped around him, warm and gentle. She held him as they cried together in the cargo hold of the Falcon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.” It was all Ben could say. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, sweetheart. I know. There’s nothing to be sorry about. I’ve forgiven you a thousand times over. I never thought I would see this day. I never thought you would return to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t kill him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, Ben. I know. He brought you back. He promised me he would. He’s never broken a promise.” Leia ran her fingers through Ben’s hair as she so often had when he was a little boy. Leia felt the Force shift as Han appeared at the bottom of the Falcon’s ramp. He watched them for a moment before fading away once more. “He’s so proud of you, Ben. He’s so proud.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ben loves Rey so much. And Leia ships it. Thank you all so much for the comments and love. Kudos to you for making it this far :) Don't worry! Ben didn't shave his head! Just a little trim. Those glorious locks are still intact, I promise. I also promise that there's more to come very soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A Search Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ben's arrival on base is met with both welcome and unwelcome arms. Rey has a revelation.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ben’s arrival at the Rebel Base was unwelcome, to say the least. Though Leia had tried to keep his identity hidden, word spread quickly when Finn had let it angrily slip. It was only Leia herself that kept the rebels from riddling Ben with blasterholes. They trusted her, even if they did not agree. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben, much to Rey’s dismay, was not helping his case. After Leia had quenched the major fires caused by Ben’s arrival, she had called a meeting to debrief and plan for the days ahead. That left Rey in the worst possible position- locked in a room with Ben on one side and Poe and Finn on the other. Chewie and Leia stood with her, but Rey faced the impossible task of getting three of the galaxy’s most stubborn men to see eye to eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me one damn good reason I shouldn’t put a round through his head right now.” Poe slammed his fists on the table, fuming with anger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben smirked. “I’d like to see you try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s murdered innocents. Killed thousands of my men and you think I’m going to just let him leave here breathing? All due respect general, are you out of your damn mind?” Poe paced the room while Finn never took his eyes from Ben. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am quite sound of mind, Captain. And if you would, I can give you a few good reasons why you shouldn’t kill my son.” Leia gestured to the chair beside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey watched in amazement as Poe begrudgingly took the chair. He shifted uncomfortably, avoiding her eyes. Rey couldn’t help but feel as if she had betrayed all of them. Ben also wasn’t looking at her. Rey sunk lower in her chair, trying to hide her growing disappointment. She had been stupid enough to think that it would all be a big happy reunion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First of all, he’s here. Willingly. To help bring down the Order.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To bring down the Resistance from the inside.” Finn’s eyes never wavered from Ben. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve caught me. I’ve come all this way myself, placed Hux in power, even sent my own Knights after me, just to trick you and your little base into revealing itself. Do you know how powerful I am? Do you know how easily I could destroy you?” Ben rose from his seat, placing his hands on the table. Poe and Finn matched him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to see you try.” Finn snarled. “Haven’t been able to get rid of us yet, have you, buddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben laughed and Rey saw Kylo. “I’ve just liked to see how much pain I can cause.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop.” Rey’s voice was quiet. “Just stop. All of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben tore his eyes away from Poe and Finn at the sound of her voice. He sat quietly and Rey waited for Poe and Finn to do the same. Poe was the last to sit. “I can’t believe this. I can’t believe you would do this, Rey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m doing this because it’s the only way forward that I can see. We have one chance, Poe, to end this war for good. No more Order. No more Resistance. That’s all I want. And I can’t do it without Ben.” Rey paused, waiting for Poe’s reply. None came. He only stared at the wall ahead of them, not looking at anyone in the room. “I know you don’t understand. It’s hard for me to understand, much less explain. I only know that when we’re together, we’re stronger. The Force has made a bond between Ben and I and I think-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn the Force, Rey.” Poe stood, pushing his chair back so hard that it fell over. “I don’t agree to any of this. Especially if he’s involved. I’ll go to Pasaana alone if I have to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe charged out of the room. Finn gave Rey a sad look but followed Poe. Leia sighed. “Give them time, Rey. They’ll come around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t.” Rey stopped Ben’s words. “Please, don’t. We’re going to Pasaana tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Rey left, BB-8 rolled up behind her beeping happily at her return. Poe had fixed him up after his run-in with the tree. “I’m glad to see you, too. No, I’m not mad at Poe. Or Leia. Or Finn. Just… Frustrated. What would you do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BB-8 gave an enthusiastic whir and rolled ahead of her beeping happily. Rey followed the droid through the base until they came to a small landing pad where Poe’s X-wing sat. Poe stood beneath it, tearing out parts. He yelled and kicked a pile of junk, scattering it across the ground. Rey ran her hand over the battered ship’s hull as she ducked underneath the wing. Poe noticed she was there and wiped his hands on his rag. “I see you brought her back in one piece.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a bit waterlogged. A junker processor in the hyperdrive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And a parasite in the cargo bay.” Poe bunched the rag in his hands. “He’s murdered thousands, Rey. Thousands of people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, Poe. I was there. I’ve seen the things he’s done. I know what the darkness feels like. We’ve taken innocent lives, too. Luke and the death star. Families caught in the crossfire. We’ve lost thousands and before this is all over thousands more will die. I’m trying to end it, Poe. What I said in there is true. I can’t do it without him. But I also can’t do it without you.” Rey took her friend’s hand in her own. “You don’t have to trust him. But, I’m asking you to trust me. Trust Leia. We’re leaving for Pasaana tomorrow. With or without you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He knows about the Wayfinder?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe sighed, defeated. “Well, there’s no kirffing way I’m letting you go there alone with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey smiled. “I can handle myself. But, thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben found himself unable to move after Rey left. Rage and hurt and grief and fear fought for his attention, changing so fast Ben could hardly settle on one. She had gone after them, left him. But Ben knew he deserved nothing more. After all, they were right. He could have destroyed the Resistance a long time ago. Every opportunity that had presented itself ended in failure. Unable to pull the final trigger. Too weak to end it all. Too scared of what it would mean for the war to be over. He would be alone. Truly alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia rose from her seat. “Let’s take a walk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s head was determined to not stand. The rage would vanish if he did, calmed by a mother’s touch. Ben found himself standing, taking the arm Leia offered him as they quietly walked through the base. The sun of Ajan Kloss was just beginning to set, filling the sky with dark reds and purples. The forest around him hummed with a quiet intensity. They walked in silence until they came to a cliff, one side overlooking the base, the other overlooking a deep valley that stretched to the horizon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should have never sent you away. Though I am not sure if it would have made any difference.” Leia spoke quietly, thoughtfully, as if she had rehearsed this many times before. “I tried to build a peace, a republic that would withstand the darkness, and I failed. I failed you as a mother. I spent my life fighting, but I didn’t keep fighting for you. I feared the dark side. I feared that it would rise up again, but every time I fought it, it came back stronger. Now, I’m back where I started. And I’m the last to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Ben held on tighter, scared that if he let go, she would drift away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve done all I can, Ben. It’s up to you and Rey, now.” Leia looked over into the darkening valley. From her robes, she drew a lightsaber in her hands. “This is yours now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben took her lightsaber in his hands. “I don’t want to leave. It’s too soon. It’s…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia smiled gently and brought her son’s head down to kiss his temple. “I will never leave you, Ben. I will always be with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The morning brought with it new breath and new life. Rey hoisted her bags on to her shoulder and climbed the ramp into the Falcon’s cargo bay. Though the pile of seaweed had been disposed of, the ship still stank with it. Poe didn’t try to hide his disgusted face as he walked on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If this is what it takes to be right, then I never want to be right again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once. We skipped </span>
  <em>
    <span>once</span>
  </em>
  <span> before the drive was fried.” Rey rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It only fried because somehow you put it at the bottom of the ocean!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did no such thing. It was a storm! I can’t control the weather.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s sure as hell not what it sounded like from Chewie.” Poe expertly dodged out of the way of BB-8 without missing a beat. The droid beeped loudly and zoomed back down the ramp to make a circle around Threepio and R2 as they said their goodbyes. Rey chuckled as the little droid zoomed around Finn and Rose and back up the ramp again. There was still no sign of Ben or Leia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment later, they appeared and Rey walked down the ramp to greet them. Ben walked by her up the ramp, ignoring her completely. So, it was impossible to keep one happy without upsetting the other. Great. It was going to be a long mission. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have patience.” Leia smiled. “And hope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think there’s enough hope in the galaxy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And yet, here we are.”Leia folded her hands in front of her. “I sent word to an old friend in the area. He was there trying with Luke when he was searching for the Wayfinder. If he got the message, he’ll find you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia’s grin broadened. “You’ll know him when you see him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey nodded. She had gotten used to the Skywalker’s secretive ways by now. “May the Force be with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you.” Leia squeezed Rey’s hands. “Look out for my son.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will. I promise.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey climbed the ramp of the Falcon as it rose beneath her. The ramp hissed shut and sealed behind her, leaving her and Ben alone. The Falcon’s engines kicked to life and the floor beneath her feet shuddered as the ship lifted off the ground. BB-8 whirled through the cargo bay, pausing only to look between them before quickly zooming off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mistress Rey, Master Solo. Master.” Threepio waddled into the bay. “The captain would like me to inform you that we will be taking off shortly and it is advisable-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Threepio.” Rey interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see now that you were in the middle of something. Come on now, BB-8.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey braced as the thrusters kicked into high gear and the Falcon launched through the atmosphere into space. The hull shuddered as they entered lightspeed. Rey and Ben stared at each other, both too stubborn to speak first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey tried to hold back a laugh, but it bubbled forth. The whole thing was ridiculous. The great Emperor Kylo Ren standing before her in the Falcon. His only defense was an angry glare and stony silence. And he was mad at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Ben finally broke, exasperated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey tried to get herself under control but only found herself losing it. “Nothing. Nothing. It’s just I bring you back and for some reason, I had the crazy idea that everything would be just suddenly okay! But now my friends want to kill you and you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>helping the situation. And for some reason, you’re mad at me! After all I’ve done is defend you, after everything you’ve done. After everything-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey froze as Ben’s lips crashed against hers. They parted, and before Rey could say anything else, Ben ran. Rey stood frozen in the middle of the cargo bay. She touched her fingertips to her lips. Rey could still feel him against her. He shut her up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That bastard. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Then came the sudden realization. That he felt as she did. That time slowed when they touched. That he was jealous of Finn and Poe. That everything in the universe that he had done was holding him back. The guilt. The shame. The darkness. He was the boy in the cargo hold and she was the girl in the desert. They were the same, yet opposite. Balanced. The Force that flowed between them was not of darkness or light. Everything the Jedi and the Sith thought they knew was wrong. Rey picked up a loose bolt from the cargo bay’s floor and closed her fist around it. A moment later, the bolt had vanished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey grabbed her sack from the floor and carried it to her room. She scrambled for a piece of paper and found an empty page in Luke’s books. It would have to work for now. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed! It is probably one of my favorite chapters... Poor Rey can't quite wrap her head around all of this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A Secret Revealed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ben will do anything to protect Rey, even if it means giving himself up to Hux.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had all happened so quickly. Rey had been yelling. Her words were a blur now, but he knew what she had met by them. That she cared enough to fight for him. That she brought him home, not just for Leia or the Force bond. For herself. And he had been an ass. And now he was even more of an ass because he kissed her. He made things even more complicated without any regard for the consequences. <em> Damn the consequences.  </em></p><p>And then he ran. Left her there. Ben found himself in the head again, the door locked. Ben slid to the floor and clenched his fists, trying to keep himself from punching anything. <em> Why do you kill everything you touch? You are weak. Pathetic.  </em></p><p>Snoke’s voice plagued him, a distant but powerful voice in his head. Ben felt a weight appear in his fist. He opened his palm to find a small bolt, like the one from the smuggler’s hatch. Ben stared at the bolt and felt something he had never felt before. Hope. </p><p>When Ben left the head, Rey was nowhere to be found. He looked until he found the mess and was stopped by Chewie, Finn, and Poe sitting around a game of holochess. Painful memories of Han flashed through his head. It was the one thing Ben could beat his father at, even when Han cheated, which he always did. Ben wished for a moment that it was only him and Rey headed to Pasaana. That she had taken his hand and ruled by his side and the traitorous rebels in front of him had died. Ben’s hand wrapped around the bolt in his pocket. The weight of it calmed him. He ignored Poe and Finn’s glares and only took a small meal pack from storage. Ben cleared his throat. “I was looking for Rey.”</p><p>“Scare her off, did you?” Finn smirked.</p><p>“Mistress Rey has asked to not be disturbed, Master Solo.” Threepio hobbled around the corner with an empty tray in his hands. Ben was always surprised at how the droid had managed to make it so long, especially with the beating Ben gave him as a child. Threepio set the tray down. “She says she is working on something important and to tell her when we arrive in Pasaana.”</p><p>“Thank you, Threepio.” Ben said quietly. He had to try. For her. </p><p>Threepio nodded curtly. “Of course, Master Solo. Will there be anything else?”</p><p>Ben shook his head. Poe and Finn were still watching him from across the room as Chewie concentrated on his next move. Ben took a step towards them. </p><p>“The emperor approaches.” Poe mocked. </p><p>“I don’t expect you to ever trust me. Like me. Feel anything less than hatred for me.” Ben closed his fist around the bolt, tightening until the metal began to cut through. “I’m here for her. I’m here because of her. I want this war to end as badly as you do.”</p><p>“And who’s to say that when the moment arrives - and it will arrive - that you have the chance to rule your empire again, you won’t take it?” Poe’s voice was calculated, measured.</p><p>“Her.”</p><p>Chewie roared as he made his next move. Ben glanced down at the table. “Looks like you lost.”</p><p>Poe started down at the table trying to figure out what Chewie had done as Ben slipped out the side door. The door to Rey’s bunk was closed. Ben paused and pressed his hand against the cool metal. She wanted to be left alone.</p><p>Ben ate his meal in silence, listening to the familiar hum of the Falcon around him. He never dreamed of being here again. Everything led back to her. The droid. The ship. Snoke. The Force. </p><p>She was nothing. No one. And yet, Rey was everything. If he lost her… If anything happened… He would never come back. </p><p>Sleep evaded Ben. The familiar hum couldn’t soothe the mess of thoughts that flew through his brain. He had lost everything- power. Control. But none of that mattered. Not if she felt the same. </p><p>There was a light knock at the door and Ben’s heart ran a million lightyears a minute. He jumped out of bed and raced to the door. His hand stopped just before he opened the door, trying to calm his breath. His body. His heart. Everything. </p><p>The door slid open and she was there before him, light shining from her eyes. She was radiant. She always was. And it took every ounce of Ben’s will not to pick her up and kiss her again. Properly. </p><p>“Ben…”</p><p>He would kill for her. Burn worlds for her. Destroy the galaxy, himself, if that’s what she wanted. </p><p>“Can we talk?” Rey messed nervously with her buns. </p><p>Ben swore his heart stopped. She didn’t want him. Everything he had done, the guilt and pain that hung around him was too much for her. She still saw the murderous snake, the dark emperor. </p><p>“Please?”</p><p>Ben moved aside to let her in and the door closed behind them. The pain was becoming too much again. The darkness surrounded him as a heavy cloak. “I understand if you don’t feel the same. How could you? I am the monster in the night. The one who destroys everything he touches. And I am the fool who thought the snake could be loved.”</p><p>“How could I not?” Rey’s eyes were bright with tears. “I spent so long on Jakku waiting for someone who was never coming back. But you came back. You came back and I felt less alone. Everything is changing, Ben. I don’t know what’s ahead of us and I’m so tired of being alone.”</p><p>She wasn’t here to reject him, Ben realized, the words tumbling from his lips without a second thought. “You’re not alone. Not anymore.”</p><p>“Neither are you.”</p><p>When his hand touched her skin, Rey felt the galaxy burn. Ben felt the light. The heavy cloak of darkness lifted from his shoulders, but he no longer felt exposed when it did. When she was there, nothing else in the universe mattered. “What if I can’t be who you want me to be?”</p><p>“And what if you already are?” Rey whispered. “Let me in, Ben.”</p><p>Ben’s lips met Rey’s and he felt the world shatter around them. Time seemed to stand still as the Force sang. </p><p>All of which was rudely interrupted by the Falcon falling out of hyperspace and into Pasaana’s orbit. Rey stepped away from him. Ben swore he could hear Luke chuckling about cosmic timing. He wanted nothing more than for that moment to last forever, to take Rey far away from the war he created and be together. He didn’t want to discuss what it all met, whether or not to tell Poe, Finn, or, Force forbid, his mother. The rules, the questions, the names… None of it mattered. He was already hers. </p><p>The door to the room slid open and Ben turned to see Threepio. </p><p>“Master Solo, we will be arriving shortly on- Oh, Mistress Rey. Oh. Oh, my circuits. My apologies.” </p><p>Ben was about to crush the droid where he stood when he felt Rey’s hand on his arm. </p><p>“Thank you, Threepio.” Rey nodded. </p><p>“Time to go,” Ben said softly. His eyes met hers and he saw the light. </p><p>Rey smiled and Ben promised to only ever make her smile again. There was a fire in her soul that would never go out. His heart stopped when she winked at him. “Let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>As they descended the ramp to the Forbidden Valley, the group was met with an unexpected sight. The Valley overflowed with flags, music, and the native Aki-Aki dancing and shouting and singing. Rey looked on in amazement as the smell of food drifted over her. It would be difficult to find Leia’s contact in the crowd, but easier for them to hide. Already, Rey could spot the stormtrooper’s white armor against the sea of tans, reds, and oranges. </p><p>Ben watched the wonder on Rey’s face as she overlooked the valley. Before now, Ben would have seen something like this as a nuisance. It was needless to say that Ben did not do well with parties and dancing. It was hard to not look at this and see his mother teaching him to dance at the balls after the fall of the empire, only to get distracted by some diplomat or ambassador or councilwoman.</p><p>Poe appeared beside Rey overlooking the festivities. His face the very opposite of hers. “What is this?”</p><p>“We’re at the Festival of the Ancestors. This celebration occurs only once every forty-two years.” Threepio replied helpfully.</p><p>“That's lucky,” Poe grunted.</p><p>“Lucky indeed! This festival is known for both its colorful kites and delectable sweets!” Threepio stopped as Poe turned back to look at him. The droid turned to see what he was looking at but found nothing there. </p><p>Rey was already charging forward into the crowd, and Ben struggled to keep up with her. She moved effortlessly through the massive crowd, but he received nothing but strange looks. </p><p>“I’ve never seen anything like this.” Rey stopped to take in everything around her, a blush rushing to her cheeks as her eyes met Ben’s. She had never seen him so… Amused? Happy? It was hard to tell, but Rey definitely knew his usual sour mood was lifted. </p><p>“I’ve never seen so few Wayfinders.” Poe brushed passed her. He was on a mission. There was no time for everything Rey wanted to experience- the music, the dancing, the food. Rey’s stomach growled. </p><p>“There’s always random First Order Patrols in crowds like these. So keep your heads down. Chewie.” Poe muttered something else, but Rey didn’t catch it. She was sure it was about Ben, but now was not the time to start fights. Poe stopped, surveying the area. “We should split up. See what the locals know.”</p><p>Before Rey could wonder who she would go with, she felt Ben at her side. Rey couldn’t help her grin but dropped it quickly when she saw the look on Poe’s face. Rey nodded and Poe grumpily let it go. BB-8 whirled around her feet. </p><p>Poe, Finn, and Threepio disappeared quickly into the crowd. Rey couldn’t decide where to start. The music and the natives and the food. Oh, Force, the food. Rey stared hungrily at a pit full of slowly roasting meats.  </p><p>“We’ll take two.” She heard Ben’s voice behind her. He offered coins to the seller, but the seller wouldn’t take it. Ben awkwardly took the meat sticks and handed one to her. “I… uh… Noticed you didn’t eat.”</p><p><em> This is a mission. This is a mission. This is a mission. This is NOT a date. This is NOT- </em>Rey dug into the sticky, sweet meat on a stick and instantly forgot everything. Rey moaned. “So good. This is the best thing I’ve had… Ever.”</p><p>Now Ben was the one blushing. He picked carefully at the meat-stick-thing. Rey was right, it was delicious, but his stomach turned nervously. Rey finished her stick and he offered his. </p><p>“You sure?” Rey tentatively took it from his hands. </p><p>“Not hungry,” Ben replied. A flash of white caught the corner of his eye and he pressed his hand to the small of Rey’s back. “Let’s keep going.”</p><p>He wasn’t sure of these stormtroopers, but one was bound to recognize him, helmet or no helmet. With Hux’s death order on him, Ben didn’t want to take any chances. Part of him wanted nothing more than to watch Rey slice through the troopers beside him. He turned away for one second to make sure they hadn't been seen and when he turned back, Rey was gone. </p><p>“Rey?” Ben spun around. “Rey!”</p><p>The little droid they called BB-8 whizzed past his feet, parting the crowd. Ben caught a glimpse of Rey’s white tunic. He pushed through the crowds, not caring who he knocked over in the process. Rey knelt in front of a young native woman, her head bowed as the woman placed a necklace over Rey’s head. Threepio stood beside her. </p><p>“Her name is Nambi Ghima.” Threepio translated. </p><p>“That’s an excellent name. I’m Rey.”</p><p>The woman spoke again as Threepio translated. “She could be honored to know your family name, too.”</p><p>Rey paused, her heart falling. “I don’t have one. I’m just Rey.”</p><p>Nambi looked up and squeaked when she saw Ben watching him. Rey turned to see him there. She smiled. “Don’t worry. He’s not as scary as he looks.”</p><p><em> I look scary? </em>Ben tried to smile but only succeeded in scaring the young native off. Rey giggled, but her smile disappeared as she looked beyond him. Ben turned to see two stormtroopers watching them. The moment Ben turned, they shouted and started making their way through the crowd. Rey cursed and grabbed Ben’s hand, trying to pull him away into the crowd. </p><p>“Wait.” Ben stopped. “Why don’t we just kill them and be done with it.”</p><p>“They’ve already alerted everyone in the area. There are too many of them. We have to leave before they kill everyone at this festival.” </p><p>The innocents. He hadn’t given them a second thought. “Right. Let’s go.”</p><p>They raced through the crowd until they came upon Finn and Poe. Ben had never felt more alive. Rey skidded to a halt beside them. “We have to get back to the Falcon now.”</p><p>“What? Why?” Poe’s hand went to the blaster at his hip.</p><p>“We got spotted,” Ben replied. </p><p>The group took off running towards the Falcon, jumping through the crowd as fast as they could. </p><p>“Freeze!” </p><p>Poe found himself face to face with a stormtrooper’s blaster. Ben pulled Rey behind him, but she stepped up beside him. </p><p>“I’ve located the Resistance fugitives.” </p><p>Ben raised his hand to crush the trooper’s neck, but before he could a bolt pierced the trooper’s helmet. The trooper fell to the ground as the crowd around them scrambled to get away. He turned to find a helmeted man holding a crossbow. </p><p>“Follow me.” </p><p>There’s no kirffing way- But Rey was already running after the man. They raced through the crowd and ducked into a large slowly rolling treadable. </p><p>Rey found herself pressed against the wall of the tightly packed machine as Ben, Poe, Finn, and Chewie hopped aboard as well. </p><p>“Leia sent me a transmission.” The man paused to speak to the driver of the machine. </p><p>“How did you find us?” Finn was uncomfortably squeezed in between Threepio and the back of Chewie. </p><p>“Wookies stand out in a crowd.” The man removed his helmet and Chewie gave a monstrous roar, pushing through them to hug his dear old friend. “It’s good to see you too, buddy.”</p><p>“This is General Lando Calrissian.” Threepio noted helpfully. </p><p>“It’s an honor, General.” Finn reached forward to grasp the General’s hand.</p><p>Lando’s eyes met Ben’s with disbelief. “Ben Solo. When Leia said you had returned… I almost didn’t believe it. It’s been a long time. You were just a child last I saw you.”</p><p>Poe raised his eyebrows taking amusement in Ben’s uncomfortableness. Rey had so many questions she wanted to ask about Ben’s childhood but now was not the time. “We’re looking for Exegol.”</p><p>Lando’s face darkened. “Of course you are.”</p><p>The old General opened a hollow on his wrist device. Rey gasped. “The Sith Wayfinder.”</p><p>“Only two were made,” Lando explained.</p><p>“And Hux has the other.” Ben ignored the glares from Poe and Finn.</p><p>“Luke came here to find one.” Rey stared at the hollow. It looked exactly as the drawing in Luke’s book had. </p><p>“I know. I was with him.” Lando chuckled. He turned the holo of the Wayfinder to a ghostly picture of a humanoid. “Luke and I were tailing an old Jedi hunter. Ochi of Bestoon. He was carrying a clue that could lead to a Wayfinder. We followed his ship halfway across the galaxy here. When we got to his ship, it was abandoned. No clue. No Wayfinder.”</p><p>“Is Ochi’s ship still here?” Rey asked. </p><p>Lando nodded. “It’s out in the desert, where he left it.”</p><p>“We need to get to that ship. Search it again.” Rey looked back at the tightly packed gang. They were all trying desperately to not touch Ben. The sound of ships entering the valley came over the drone of the treadable’s engine and the excitement of the festival outside. Lando, Poe, and Rey peered out the cracks of the window. </p><p>“Ochi’s ship is out past Lurch Canyon. Go.” Lando nodded in the direction of the canyon. </p><p>“Thank you, General.” Poe hopped out of the treadable followed quickly by Finn and the droids. Chewie roared a quick farewell and jumped out after them. </p><p>Rey looked over the old General, her eyes pleading. “Leia needs pilots, General.”</p><p>“My flying days are long gone. Though…” Lando looked between Rey and Ben. “Crazier things have happened. Give Leia my love.”</p><p>“You should give it to her yourself.” Rey smiled. “Thank you.”</p><p>Rey lept out of the treadable and into the sand. Ben landed behind her and they took off running. Poe and the others were far ahead, racing towards some speeders. Poe dropped to the ground and quickly hotwired one. The engine roared to life. Rey slid beneath another as the Aki-Aki around her began to notice their speeders being stolen. Before the natives could do anything, Rey gunned the speeder into high gear and raced off beside Poe. </p><p>Ben clung on to the speeder as Rey gunned it, nearly throwing him back into the sand. BB-8 beeped excitedly at his feet as they raced across the desert. A broad smile spread across Rey’s face as they soared over the sand, but it was quickly interrupted by blasts from behind. </p><p>“Ben!” Rey tossed her blaster in the air and Ben caught it, whipping around to fire at what once were his men. He recognized the craft they were on, the tactical decisions they would make. One of the trooper’s speeders bucked, sending a trooper flying into the air followed by the other. </p><p>“They fly now?” Finn yelled.</p><p>Right. This is a new improvement. Ben silently cursed Hux. “They fly now. Sorry.”</p><p>Rey turned the speeder, separating from Poe and Finn as they disappeared into a valley. Explosions of sand burst all around them. Ben reached out with the force and sent one of the blaster bolts hurtling back towards the trooper that fired it. The trooper hurtled away uncontrollably. BB-8 wailed.</p><p>“Not now BB-8!” Rey shouted as she took the engine to its max power. Ben fired Rey’s blaster, missing each shot. He hadn’t thought that he was this rusty with a blaster. There was a sudden small explosion at his feet as BB-8 sent a canister flying into the air. It exploded in a cloud of color, blinding the troopers that chased them. </p><p>“Rey!” Ben tossed the blaster back to Rey as she turned the speeder. She caught the blaster as a trooper shot through the cloud of dust. One blaster bolt was all it took to destroy the speeder. </p><p>“Never underestimate a droid!” Rey whipped the speeder around as BB-8 screamed. “There’s Ochi’s ship... I know that ship...”</p><p>Ben looked to see a rotting Bestoon Legacy sitting on a rocky outcropping. Poe and Finn appeared speeding to meet them from the valley. </p><p>“Rey!” Poe shouted. “Did you get all of them?”</p><p>“Rey!” Ben shouted. Before Rey could answer, a bolt slammed into a speeder. Rey flew through the air and landed hard on the ground. Ben landed beside her with a grunt. The trooper flew overhead and Ben reached out surrounding Rey with the Force as blaster bolts rained down. She grabbed her blaster and her bolt found its mark. </p><p>It was only then that Ben noticed she was sinking, so was everyone else. Ben tried to pull himself towards her, but every movement made him sink faster. “Rey!”</p><p>“Ben!” Rey reached for him, their fingers barely touching. </p><p>“What the hell is this?” Poe struggled to sand as it pulled him in.</p><p>“Sinking fields. Try to grab something!” Rey stretched to grab Ben’s hand, but her fingers slipped away. </p><p>“Rey!” Ben screamed as the black sands pulled him under. The world went dark, but this wasn’t death. Ben’s feet hit air and he dropped into darkness. His eyes adjusted to the caves around him. Poe landed beside him. He could still hear Rey’s cries as she struggled above him. “Rey!” </p><p>A moment later, she dropped down. Straight into Poe’s arms. Ben’s heart filled with fury. </p><p>“Ben?” Rey jumped out of Poe’s hands and ran to him. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“I’m okay.” He murmured. “Are you?”</p><p>Rey nodded. A light clicked on and Rey looked over to see Poe and Finn staring at them. Finn just looked confused while Poe looked ready to kill Ben. “I know we almost died, but what the hell is this, Rey?”</p><p>“Don’t speak to her like that,” Ben growled. </p><p>“I wasn’t asking you, pal.”</p><p>“Poe, I can explain.”</p><p>“Explain what? Why you’re getting all mushy and doe-eyed with a mass murderer? Huh? Have you literally gone insane?”</p><p>“This isn’t the time for this, Poe. We have to get out of here and find the clue. And find the Wayfinder and-”</p><p>“I have given you every ounce of trust I have, Rey. I have extended every benefit of the doubt I can to him. As much of my trust as I can to him.”</p><p>Ben saw the pain in Rey’s eyes as she looked between them, helpless. He had caused this. He had broken her again. </p><p>“Poe, please.” Rey’s voice was quiet. “I see the light in him. There is good in him. I know it.”</p><p>Poe shook his head, his eyes narrowing as he looked at Ben. Ben wrapped his hand around Kylo’s blade. “I don’t- I don’t even know anymore, Rey.”</p><p>“Finn?”</p><p>He shook his head and looked away. “Let’s just get out of here.”</p><p>Ben would never harm her. Never again. And if that met standing down from her friends, he would do it a thousand times over. “I’m not expecting you to trust me. You can hate me for the rest of your lives. I’m here for Rey. I’m here for Leia. No one else.”</p><p>Rey’s lightsaber came to life, filling the cave with blue. Ben panicked for a moment, thinking he had said the wrong thing, but Rey only charged off into the tunnels. </p><p>“I’m alright.” Threepio fell through the sand at last. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to know what made all these tunnels,” Poe mumbled.</p><p>“Judging by the circumference of the tunnels-” Threepio began. </p><p>“I said I do not want to know. <em> Not. </em>”</p><p>Rey tried her best to ignore them as she descended farther through the tunnels. The light of her saber caught a glint of dusty metal. </p><p>“What’s that? A speeder?” Poe asked. </p><p>“An old one.” Rey looked over the body. </p><p>“Perhaps we will find the driver,” Threepio replied cheerfully. BB-8 squeaked. </p><p>“Yup, BB-8. I think dead, too.” Poe sighed, swinging his light around the cavern. </p><p>“That’s a sith loyalist’s emblem.” Ben peered at the car. </p><p>“What?” Rey gave him a curious look. </p><p>“This was Ochi’s?” Poe asked her, not Ben.</p><p>“Luke sensed it. Ochi never left this place.” Rey moved past Poe, her eyes searching the tunnel. </p><p>“He ended up down here.” Finn stared grimly at the speeder. </p><p>“He was headed for his ship. Same thing happened to us, happened to him.” Poe followed Rey. “How did Ochi get out?”</p><p>“He didn’t.” Rey’s eyes fell on the corpse before her. Ben could already sense it, the darkness. He watched her carefully as she moved closer. </p><p>“No, he didn’t.” Poe stared down at the bones.</p><p>“Bones.” Finn sighed. “I don’t like bones.”</p><p>“Never a good sign.” Threepio commiserated. </p><p>BB-8 rolled past the corpse beeping and Rey followed the droid. “Yeah, I see it.”</p><p>Rey set her staff on the ground as the droid blew away the sand. Ben saw the blade. “Rey.”</p><p>Her fingers curled around it and she gasped. Her eyes went wide as she heard the screams. Rey stared at the blade. “Horrible things… Have happened with this.”</p><p>Ben pushed past Poe and knelt beside her. He offered his hand and she gave the blade to him. Ben held it up to the light. “There’s writing on it. The way to the Wayfinder.”</p><p>“Like hell, I trust you with that.” Poe took the blade from his hands and looked at the text. Unable to read it, he handed the blade to Threepio. “Can you read it?”</p><p>Threepio held the blade up. “Master Solo is right. The location of the Wayfinder has been inscribed upon this dagger. It’s the clue that Master Luke was looking for.”</p><p>“And?” Finn asked. “What’s it say?”</p><p>“I’m afraid I cannot tell you.” Threepio lowered the dagger. </p><p>“20.3 fazillion languages, you can’t read that.” Poe looked as if he was about to hit something. </p><p>“Oh, I have read it, sir. I know exactly where the Wayfinder is. Unfortunately, it is written in the runic language of the Sith. My programming forbids me from translating it.”</p><p>Ben chuckled and drew the incredulous stares of Finn and Poe. “Looks like you’ll have to trust me after all.”</p><p>“Guys…” </p><p>Something in Rey’s voice drew Ben’s eyes to the tunnel behind Finn. In the darkness loomed fangs larger than his hand attached to a giant serpent-like head. The creature hissed and Rey slowly got to her feet. Ben drew his saber, filling the room with a red glow. Rey held out her hand stopping him. She handed her saber to Finn as she neared the creature. Ben tensed, waiting for the serpent to react. “Rey.”</p><p>The creature hissed and Rey froze. Slowly, she stepped over the serpent’s tail. Ben inched forward after her. Poe and Finn were locked on beside him. Ben watched as Rey knelt and touched her hand to the serpent. Ben felt the Force around him still and sing softly. The creature gave a low moan and slowly un-wound itself, moving away through the tunnels and revealing an exit to the outside. </p><p>Rey’s eyes caught Ben’s and she knew what he was thinking. Force healing wasn’t possible. It was a myth. Ben offered his hand and she took it, rising to her feet. Ben felt the Knights ship enter the atmosphere before he heard it. “They’re here.”</p><p>“Who’s here?” Poe stopped at the exit. </p><p>“The Knights of Ren. We have to go. Now.”</p><p>Rey took off toward’s the cave’s exit, but stopped when she noticed Ben let go of her hand. Ben handed the blade to her. “Go.”</p><p>“No.” Rey shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes. “I’m not leaving you.”</p><p>“You won’t. I’m just going to buy us time.”</p><p>“NO. No, you can’t. I won’t let you.” She clung on to him. </p><p>“I have to, Rey.” He whispered. Ben kissed her softly and pressed Ochi’s blade into her hands. “Go. I’ll be right behind you.”</p><p>It was the hardest lie Ben had ever told. He hoped he was wrong. He let her go as Poe took Rey’s arm and guided her out into the desert. He saw a glimmer of something different in the man’s eyes. She would be okay. She would be safe with him. He only hoped that Rey wouldn’t try to come after him. Ben climbed out into the bright sunlight and started towards the Knight’s ship. </p><p> </p><p>Rey ran toward’s Ochi’s ship even though everything inside told her not to. She knew that look in his eye. She knew he wouldn’t return. Rey couldn’t let him. “Chewie. Finn.”</p><p>Chewie and Finn slowed to a stop as they reached the base of the rocks where Ochi’s ship rested. Rey pressed the blade into Chewie’s hands. Finn grabbed her arm. “Rey, no. If he wants to go get killed, he can go get killed.”</p><p>“Finn, please. I would do the same for you. I can’t leave him.” Rey didn’t wait for him to reply. She ran, not sure where she was going, but she found him easily, a dark mark on the light sand. She ran as the Night Buzzard descended above him. Ben didn’t move, didn’t fight as the ramp lowered, and the Knights of Ren descended around him. </p><p>“BEN!” Rey screamed as a blow to the face sent him sprawling across the sand. Two knights lifted him and dragged him up the ramp. Rey raced towards him, saber in hand. Another ship raced through the sky towards her. Rey braced as blasts hit the ground all around her and two knights dropped to the ground. Before the sand could settle, they were on her. Rey spun, parrying and slashing as they circled her. She could only see him. A knight fell before her as she slashed her blade through his middle. There was a rumble as the ship carrying Ben lifted into the sky, somewhere beyond the cloud of dust surrounding her. Rey screamed as she ripped her saber through the last knight and pushed her hand through the Force. The ship stalled in midair, groaning as the boosters were urged to max capacity. Rey fought against the ship, pulling it back to the ground. It wasn’t enough. She wasn’t enough. She- Lighting exploded from her fingertips and the ship exploded before her. Rey watched as the ship fell from the sky in a fiery blast. She screamed his name, but it was too late. </p><p>“Rey!” Finn’s hands wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her away from the burning ship. “We have to go. Rey. We have to go. NOW!”</p><p>Rey willed her feet to move as she stumbled back to Ochi’s ship. She collapsed as the ship rumbled beneath her and took off. “I killed him. I lost control.”</p><p>“No, Rey. It’s not your fault. If he really is the traitor he says he is, they would have given him a worse fate. And if he isn’t...”</p><p>“Ben is gone. That power came from me.” Rey couldn’t hold back her tears. It was so hard to breathe.  “Finn, there are things that you don’t know.”</p><p>“Then tell me,” Finn said softly. </p><p>“I had a vision. Of the throne of the Sith… And who was on it.”</p><p>“Ren.”</p><p>“And me,” Rey whispered. She stared at her shaking hands.</p><p> </p><p>Ben awoke in familiar surroundings, but they were no longer friendly to his will. He stared up at the ceiling, unable to move, trapped in a device of his own making. The table lifted as the door to the cell opened. Ben smiled. “Admiral Hux.”</p><p>“It’s Supreme Leader, now, Kylo Ren. Or should I call you Ben Solo? How far the supreme have fallen.” </p><p>Ben peered down at the reflective robes Hux had chosen to wear. “Trying to look taller, Hux? I say you look rather dashing.”</p><p>Hux smiled and pulled out a panel from the cell’s wall. “I am going to enjoy this.”</p><p>“Torture will get nothing from me.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m not trying to get anything from you, Solo. Nor am I trying to kill you. Our great leader Palpatine wants you very, very much alive. And we will have the girl soon enough.” Hux turned a dial and Ben screamed as electricity crackled through his body. “You think she’s coming for you? You still have hope. The girl isn’t coming for you. No one is coming for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“So where are we headed?” Poe’s voice broke Rey out of her trance. Every ounce of her hurt. Every happiness she once felt was gone. </p><p>“I don’t know.” She said softly. </p><p>“What do you mean you don’t know?” Poe was trying his hardest to keep the frustration out of his voice but was failing miserably. </p><p>“He never told me. Everything happened so quickly.” </p><p>“Great. Great! Of course. The one time he could have been helpful and he didn’t tell you the damn location.”</p><p>“Poe-” Finn tried to stop him from yelling. </p><p>Poe laughed. “So what? What are we going to do now?”</p><p>“What can we do now? We have to go back to base.”</p><p>“We don’t have time to go back to base. We are not giving up if we do that this will all have been for nothing.”</p><p>“We still have the dagger.” Finn gestured at Chewie who roared in return. </p><p>“And no way to read it.” </p><p>“So true. The only translation lives in my memory now.” Threepio stared out the window at the asteroid field beyond in a way Rey could only describe as wistful. Rey wondered for a moment if he had gotten his wires crossed. </p><p>“Hold on.” Poe turned to Threepio. “The translation is in your memory?”</p><p>“Yes, Master Poe.” Threepio turned to face him. “But the translation from a forbidden language cannot be retrieved. That is short of a complete redacted memory bypass.”</p><p>“A complete what?” Finn asked.</p><p>“A terribly dangerous and sinful act performed on an unwitting droid by dregs and criminals,” Threepio responded.</p><p>“Let’s do that!” Finn sounded a little too excited. </p><p>“I know a black market droidsmith.” Poe met Finn’s eyes as the plan was hatched.</p><p>“Black market droidsmith!” Threepio’s cry was ignored.</p><p>“But he’s on Kijimi.” Poe shook his head.</p><p>What's wrong with Kijimi?”</p><p>“I had a little bad luck on Kijimi…” Poe brushed the question off. “But, if this mission fails, it’s all been for nothing. All we’ve done. All this time.”</p><p>“We’re all in this. Until the end.”</p><p>“No,” Rey said quietly as she looked on at Threepio. “Not without Threepio’s permission.”</p><p>Threepio paused. “If it is what you wish, Mistress Rey, I will do it. I will do it for Master Solo.”</p><p>Poe nodded. “Kijimi it is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hello.” </p><p>Rey looked down to see BB-8 and a small droid appear at her feet in the cargo bay. She smiled softly at the distraction from her thoughts and reached out to greet it. “Hello.”</p><p>“No, thank you.” The small droid unit backed away from her touch. BB-8 beeped softly at Rey. </p><p>“Looks like someone treated him badly.” Rey frowned. “It’s all right. You’re with us now. What’s your name?”</p><p>“D-0.”</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you D-0. I’m Rey.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It was such a fun one to write. I really cannot thank you all enough for all the way too kind comments! Y’all are amazing &lt;3 stay tuned... there’s more to come!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Cracked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Heartbroken at Ben's death, Rey and friends head to Kijimi to translate the blade.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The streets of Kijimi were cold and filled with troopers. Rey wrapped the old cloak she had found on Ochi’s ship tighter around her as the winds bit through her skin. She was sure she had never experienced such cold before in her lifetime. She welcomed the pain of the feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re everywhere.” Poe appeared rounding the corner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey gripped her lightsaber tightly at the sound of a woman screaming. But there was nothing she could do, not without bringing every stormtrooper in the city down on them in seconds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right. I know what we should do.” Poe took a deep breath. “Follow me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey raced after him as they hurried through the narrow, snowy streets. They came to a corner and Poe stopped suddenly. Rey pushed away from the wall to see a masked woman holding a blaster to Poe’s head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heard you were spotted at Monk’s gate.” The woman’s voice was low, seductive almost. “Thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘he’s not stupid enough to come back here.’</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d be surprised.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s this?” Rey prepared herself to pull Poe out of the way and put her own blaster to the lady’s head. She took stock of the growing number of shadowy figures surrounding them and switched to her staff instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Finn, too, had his hand near his blaster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys, this is Zorii. Zorii this is Rey and Finn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could pull this trigger right now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve seen you do worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For a lot less.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we just... Uh, talk about this?” Poe raised his hands slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to see your brains in the snow.” The woman steadied her hand on the trigger, her voice shaking with rage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, you’re still mad?” Zorii’s silence was enough of an answer for Poe. “Zorii, we could use your help. We’ve got to crack this droid’s head open and fast. We’re trying to find Babu Frik.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babu? Babu only works with the crew. That’s not you anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What crew?” Rey kept her eyes on the figures approaching from the side, and two more behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Funny he never mentioned it.” Zorii laughed. “Your friend’s old job was running spice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were a spice runner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were a stormtrooper?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you a spice runner?” Rey asked. Distractions. Anything to get them out of this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you a scavenger? We could do this all night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have all night.” Zorii slid around them, her weapon still trained on Poe’s head. They were surrounded now. “You know I’m still digging out of the hole you put me in when you left to join the Resistance. You.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey stilled as Zorii turned to face her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the one they’re looking for.” Zorri glanced at henchman to her side. “Bounty for her might just cover us. Djak’kankah!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t Djak’kankah.” Poe tried to stop them, but it was too late. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zorii’s men charged as Rey whipped out her staff and spun, slamming the butt into the men. She could hear the crunch of ribs and noses as the men fell back. She knocked Zorii to the ground, pulling her saber as Zorri aimed her blaster. Rey could feel the darkness creeping in, the desire to destroy everything around her. If Ben couldn’t survive, nothing could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey breathed. There was a mission to do. “We could really use your help. Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that you care,” Zorri struggled for air. “But I think you’re okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I care.” Rey drew back her lightsaber and offered Zorii her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay close by.” Zorri led them through the streets, dipping through dark alleyways and nooks to hide from the passing troopers. They came to a thick metal door and Zorri knocked twice. A small window opened then slammed shut. The door hissed open and the group hurried in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babu’s in the back.” The building was full of every sort of species Rey had ever seen. Smugglers, drug runners, mobsters, crooks. Dozens of Kijimi’s finest lowlives gathered in one place drinking and laughing as if the troopers weren’t just outside their door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zorri led them to a brightly lit back room filled with junk and scavenged droid parts. Within minutes, Threepio was sitting attached to a bundle of wires. “I haven’t the faintest idea why I agreed to this. I must be malfunctioning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey placed her hand on the droid’s shoulder. “We can find another way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The droid shook his head. “No, Mistress Rey. This is what I must do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey leaned over to look at the tiny droidsmith. “Babu Frik? Is this going to work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The anzellan said something in reply, but Rey didn’t understand. “Zorii?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He says he found something in your droid’s forbidden memory bank. Words. Translated from Sith.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it.” Rey nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zorii turned to Poe. “Who are you hanging out with that speak Sith?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe glanced at Rey and ignored Zorii’s question. “Babu, can you make him translate it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zorii translated for the droidsmith. “Yes, but it will likely cause–”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A complete memory wipe.” Threepio finished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait wait wait… We make him translate it… He won’t remember anything?” Poe asked. Rey’s stomach turned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Droid memory go blank,” Babu said carefully. “Blank. Blank.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There must be some other way.” Threepio looked desperately between Rey and Poe. Chewie wailed quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t R2 backup your memory?” Finn placed a hand on the droid’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, please. R2’s storage units are famously unreliable”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know the odds better than any of us.” Rey was quiet. Her eye’s searched Threepio’s face, though the droid could show no facial expressions. “Do we have a choice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Threepio paused and looked around the room. He slowly stood, his eyes steady on Poe. “If this mission fails, it was all for nothing. All we’ve done. All this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The droid turned back looking from Rey to Finn to Chewie for a long moment. Poe cleared his throat. “Threepio? What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taking one last look, sir… At my friends.” The droid replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bright light flashed through the window at the back of the workshop. Zorii turned to leave. “Night raids are going to start soon. I’ll keep a look-out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe followed. “I’m coming with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still don’t trust me?” Zorii laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you ever trust me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey watched as they disappeared up the stairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben flinched as the doors to his cell slid open. Hux was unrelenting and skilled at his torture techniques. Ben could handle the physical attacks, block out the mental. But not both, not for this long. He could see her face. See the light in her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you should know…” Hux drawled. “We’ve tracked their ship to a settlement called Kijimi. Don’t worry. If I’m feeling nice, I might let you see her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey kept her hand on Threepio’s as Babu worked on the droid’s memory circuits. Pain exploded in her chest as the droid’s lights went out. It was too painful to sit there with him. Rey grabbed an oil can and offered it to D-0. The droid rolled closer and let her pour it onto his wheel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Squeaky wheel.” The droid sputtered and rolled back and forth. “I have a squeaky wheel. Squeak eliminated. Thank you. Very kind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey couldn’t bring herself to smile at the little droid as it zoomed around the shop with BB-8. As she watched the droid, Rey felt the itch of a forgotten memory creep up inside of her. Ochi’s ship. Finn came up to stand beside her as Rey shook her head, trying to remember. “Something’s not right about all of this. The ship D-0 was on... Ochi’s ship…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Finn asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The memory bloomed painfully in her mind. “I know where I’ve seen it. The day my parents left. They were on that ship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn’s eyes widened. “Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s an incoming destroyer.” Zorri raced down the steps with Poe hot on her tail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe lept in front of her. “We gotta go now. Did we get it? Babu?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeeep. Droid. Is. Ready!” Babu zapped Threepio and the droid came to life. His eyes were red, his movements robotic. The voice was not his own. “The Emperor’s Wayfinder is in the Imperial vault. At delta 36, transient 936, bearing 32 on a moon in the Endor system. From the southern shore, only this blade tells. Only this blade tells.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The red lights in Threepio’s eyes died and the droid fell back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Endor system? Where the last war ended?” Finn glanced between Rey and Poe. Above them, a huge blast shook the building. Rey raced up the stairs and opened the door to the outside. A destroyer hung in the sky over the city. “Hux’s destroyer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s here?” Finn called up at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pain rippled through her body like an electric shockwave through the Force. Rey fell to her knees, convulsing in pain. She felt Ben, his energy pained and frantic. Rey reached for him as he cried out. “Ben!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it, Rey?” Finn dropped beside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben… He’s on the ship. He’s alive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? How?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey swallowed and pushed herself to her feet. She shook her head. It was impossible. Her heart sang. “He must have been on a different transport. He’s being tortured. We gotta go get him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey looked down and saw the look in Poe’s eye. “Please, Poe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe’s eyes darkened as he looked between Finn, Rey, and Chewie. “I’m outnumbered aren’t I.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your friend’s on that trash?” Zorii glared at Poe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t call him a friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey jumped as Threepio’s body reactivated and sat up. His head turned towards Poe. “Hello. I am C-3PO, human-cyborg relations. And you are?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s going to be a problem.” Poe pointed at the droid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, am Babu Frik.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why hello!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One of the (non-reylo) things that bother me most about this movie is how everyone treats Threepio. I mean come on! He's one of the longest-lived, most loved characters and they just kinda treat him like trash. I tried my best to remedy that but still keep with the plot.</p><p>Force Bond to the rescue! I think Finn and Chewie have come around to Ben. </p><p>For those of you following along with the movie, this is also the part where Poe and Zorri have their roof-side talk. Not super relevant to Rey and Ben's story, so I left it out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A Prisoner, Released</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey comes for Ben.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rey clung to her staff as Poe piloted the Bestoon towards the destroyer. It was a death mission, a suicide run, but she had to try. She could never live with herself if she didn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As soon as I’m on the ground, you get out of here. Go to the coordinates. Find the Wayfinder.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re cleared for entry. Hanger 12. Like ass we’re letting you go alone, Rey.” Poe prepared the Bestoon for entry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to. If I don’t get out of there, you are the Resistance’s only chance of defeating Palpatine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Finn looked from Rey to Poe and back. “Poe, don’t let her- Rey you can’t do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to do this Finn. I’ll meet you in Endor if I can. But don’t wait for me.” Rey grabbed her lightsaber as Poe brought the Bestoon into the hanger. She glanced for a moment between her friends and smiled. “May the Force be with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey lept from the ramp of the Bestoon, firing her blaster at the troopers surrounding her. The ship raced off and was gone before she landed. Rey raced out of the hanger and into the halls. She had to be quick. It wouldn’t be long before the alarms were raised. She needed to know where to go and quickly. Rey rounded a corner and nearly smacked into two troopers. “Hey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m supposed to be here.” Rey waved her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re supposed to be here.” They repeated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re happy I’m here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So happy.” The troopers nodded enthusiastically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m looking for a prisoner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey hurried through the labyrinth of halls, dodging patrols as she found them. Ben was close, she could feel it. Rey came to a black blast door. It was unguarded, but Rey knew what laid beyond. It was the same room Kylo had held her captive in. Rey’s heart pounded as she opened the doors and slipped in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben.” Rey rushed to the table. He was pale, trembling, but alive. His eyes met hers and she cried. “You’re okay. You’re alive. I’m going to get you out of here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey?” Ben was quiet, confusion and pain filled his eyes. “You came for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I came for you.” Rey smiled. “I’ll always come for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No…” Ben’s eyes fluttered. “He’s waiting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey drew her saber as she heard clapping from a darkened corner. Hux stepped into the light. He saw Rey’s next move in her eyes. “Not so fast. One wrong move and little Ben Solo goes kaput.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re lying.” Rey spit. “Palpatine wants us both alive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux laughed. “No, Rey. Palpatine wants </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>alive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Why me?” Rey wanted nothing more than to wipe that sneer off the face of the galaxy once and for all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know? Allow me to fill you in.” Hux smiled. “Once upon a time, there was a little girl who got left on Jakku.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No…” Rey couldn’t hear this. Not from him. “You’re lying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your parents chose to be no one. They chose to leave great power behind to save you, their little girl. To keep you safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t.” Rey shook her head. The darkness was flowing in, clouding her mind. She could hear their screams. Her mother’s screams. Ben saying her name sweetly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must remember something. Remember them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flashes of a face like hers holding her, kissing her goodbye raced through her memories. The pain tearing through her soul like a blade to her chest. “Stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They sold you. To protect you. From him. From Palpatine. I know what happened to them. They were killed because they wouldn’t give you up. They knew what you would become if they gave you to him. You have his power. You are his granddaughter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liar!” Rey screamed. The darkness broke from her and caught Hux by the neck. She held him in the air as the panel in his hands fell to the ground and shattered. Hux clawed at the invisible hands around his throat as rage burned through Rey. He was almost gone. Just one more squeeze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey.” Rey felt Ben’s hand touch hers and the darkness ebbed. “Come back to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey let Hux drop unconscious to the ground as the darkness inside of her sighed away. Ben stood slowly. “I never told you… I never told you where the Wayfinder was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Ben. It’s okay. We found it. They’re on their way. We have to get out of here.” Rey took his hand and pulled him towards the door, but Ben pulled her back and kissed her deeply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You came for me.” He couldn’t believe it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will always come for you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben held her hand as they raced through the halls. He didn’t want to let go, afraid she would disappear again and the pain would return. She was there, she had come for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What bay did you come in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Twelve, but I made them leave. I didn’t know if we were going to make it out of here alive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Above them, lights flashed read and a piercing siren screamed through the star destroyer’s halls. Ben cursed. The closest bay was the junker bay, full of half-rotten ships that were to be salvaged. But if anyone could make those pieces of junk fly it was Han Solo’s son and the scavenger. They rounded the corner and raced into the hangar bay. Ben nearly laughed at the sight of the Falcon. It was the first time in his whole life he had felt happy to see the old ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red blaster bolts flew at them from every direction. Rey drew her saber and deflected them as she ran. Ben held Leia’s saber in his hand. They raced up into the Falcon’s cargo bay as blaster bolts rained down on them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey flew into the pilot’s seat. “We need to get those shields down or we’ll never get out of here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take care of it!” Ben lept down into the gunner’s well and opened fire. Stormtroopers fell all around him and ran to hide as Ben searched for the hangar’s massive power generator. He took a deep breath and fired as the Falcon lifted into the air. The generator exploded, sending sparks flying as debris and troopers were sucked into the atmosphere. Ben suddenly realized that he really didn’t pay troopers enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey whooped through the comms as the Falcon soared out of the destroyer and into Kijimi’s night sky. Ben spied the cloud of tie-fighters coming from the destroyer, dark against the night. “Rey, we’ve got company.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see it.” The Falcon rumbled as they passed out of the planet’s orbit and into open space. The sky around him shifted as Rey entered hyperdrive. Ben climbed out of the gun well and into the cockpit. Rey’s eyes darted from screen to screen. “I don’t know why they’re not following us, but I don’t trust it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben collapsed into the co-pilot’s seat. Every movement, every touch was painful as if electricity was still coursing through him. Hux didn’t scare him. The pain didn’t scare him. Ben was used to pain, but it was nothing compared to seeing the look on Rey’s face as Hux told her everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was he lying?” Rey asked. Her voice was pained, raw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Ben was sure of it. He had been close to discovering the same thing before he killed Snoke and everything changed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her question hit like a blaster bolt to the gut. “I had my suspicions. I didn’t want to tell you. Not until I knew for sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter now. All that matters is finding Exegol.” Rey’s voice hardened. “He killed my mother… And my father. I’m going to find Palpatine… and destroy him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben looked in her eyes and knew that she would. He would be there by her side. He leaned closer, touching her cheek. Rey leaned into his touch and he wanted nothing more in the universe than her. Any ounce of reserve he had, any hate, all of it disappeared when she looked at him. Ben pressed his lips against hers and Rey pulled him closer with a whimper. She pulled him out of the copilot’s seat and he pulled her to her feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey pulled at Ben but it wasn’t enough. She needed him to be closer. She needed him to fill the hole inside of her that had been empty for so long. The darkness inside threatened to consume her, tear open every piece of her and consume the light. When he touched her, the light became a sun inside of her, balanced in the darkness of space. She moaned as Ben picked her up off her feet and carried her out of the cockpit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben laid Rey on the bed as her fingertips burned streaks across his skin. She pulled his shirt over his head and Ben paused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Don’t stop. Please.” Rey whimpered. It was all he needed to hear. The darkness and the light quieted in his mind. Nothing mattered but her. And, Force, she was beautiful beneath him. Rey pulled him down to meet her lips, desperate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her skin burned with every touch. His lips set fire to her soul as they explored her neck, collar bones, lower.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Force, there.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rey pulled her shirt over her head, their movements clumsy, desperate, searching, wanting, needing. Her fingers fumbled at the clasps on Ben’s pants, his hands expertly pulling hers off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey cried his name as his tongue touched parts of her she never dreamed. His hands holding her hips steady as she rocked against his tongue. A swell of pleasure raced through her, her spine arching, his name fresh on her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s fingers intertwined with hers as he kissed his way up her belly. His lips were wet and heavy with her sent. Rey cried as he entered her, his eyes holding hers as they moved together. They came together. Rey wasn’t sure if she would ever come down. She smiled, tears coming to her eyes as she brushed her fingers against Ben’s face. Ben kissed her gently and held her close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Ben woke, Rey was still there sitting at the edge of the small bed. She had dressed again and turned with a sad smile as he shifted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re here.” He said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey nodded and stood from the bed. Ben reached for his pants and pulled them on. “And the landing gear is broken.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben laughed. “Rough landing then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep.” Rey smiled, but it fell. “I don’t know if I can control it, Ben. I can’t do this without you, but if I lost you… I wouldn’t come back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will always be with you.” Ben took her hand in his. “I will always come for you. I will always bring you back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words he wanted to say rested on his lips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you. I have always loved you. Since before I knew you, I loved you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Poe and Finn com’d. They’re waiting for us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s make a crash landing, then.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed :) This is as spicy as this story gets, so I hope it was enough for y'all!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. A Way Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The darkness calls to Rey.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ben regretted those words as the Falcon hurtled towards the ground. Rey had angled the ship perfectly and the Falcon skidded across the rich green hillside before slowly coming to a halt. Rey laughed nervously and loosened her grip on the controls. Ben realized that he had been tearing holes in the vintage copilot seat with his grip. Somewhere in the Force, he could hear Han screaming at him. “Poe is going to kill me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he so much as looks at you–”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m kidding, Ben.” Rey smirked. “Sort of. Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They descended the Falcon’s lift and looked out to the raging sea. Rey had never seen anything like it. Waves like sand dunes heaved violently upward, crashing against the rocky coast. A crescent of metal jutted from the waves. Rey could feel the darkness of it pulling her closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Death Star.” Rey whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The second Death Star.” Ben never thought he would see it. The darkness surrounded him, a distance voice that he hadn’t heard. Flashes of Darth Vader’s mask flashed before him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There were two?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not quite.” Ben clenched his fists. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben heard Poe’s infuriating voice before he saw them. Poe charged up the hill towards them, mounted on Orbaks. Finn, Chewie, and an unfamiliar woman rode after him. Rey raced to meet them falling into a mountain of hugs. Ben followed slower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn leapt off the Orbak and hugged Rey tightly. “You made it! You’re okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I did.” Rey smiled and her eyes turned to the new woman. “Who is this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The warrior jumped down from her steed. “Jannah. Of Company 77.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s just like me, Rey. There’s a whole bunch of them.” Finn was giving the warrior the look he normally reserved for Rose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey looked between them, confused. Jannah smiled. “I was a stormtrooper. Got ordered to fire on a group of villagers and the whole regiment laid down their arms. We’ve been here since.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey took Jannah’s arm. “Rey. It’s nice to meet you. Thank you for all your help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jannah’s eyes turned to Ben. “And him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben.” Rey hesitated, worried to say anymore. She looked back at him and saw the sadness in his eyes, the regret. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That thing’s huge. It’s going to take us years to find what we’re looking for.” Poe surveyed the ruins. Chewie roared in agreement as he pulled Ochi’s blade from his pack Rey took Ochi’s blade from Chewie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey stared at the blade. She felt Ben’s tall, solid mass behind her and her breath quickened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only the blade tells.” Ben murmured, sending shivers up her spine. Rey raised the blade. A notch on the hilt caught her eye and Rey pulled at it, revealing a thin piece of notched metal. The tip was painted red. Rey moved the blade along the twisted metal of the Death Star. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There.” The blade’s notches lined with an outcropping. Rey looked back at Jannah. “Can you get us there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The warrior nodded. “I can take you by water.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you seen the water?” Finn gestured to the rolling waves. Rey’s eyes caught Poe’s. He watched Ben suspiciously, but the anger that was there before had softened to something else. Acceptance.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too dangerous now.” Jannah stared out over the sea. “We can go first light tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t wait that long. We don’t have time.” Rey glanced between Jannah, Poe, and Finn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or the choice.” Poe sighed, shaking his head. “Let’s get that ship fixed. Falcon first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey didn’t wait to ask what happened to Ochi’s ship. She turned, searching the shore until she saw a sea skiff just waiting for her. Rey glanced at Poe and Finn who were already distracted, talking to Jannah. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to go, Ben.” Rey said quietly. Ben’s eyes met hers. He nodded. There was no time for waiting. Rey leapt onto Finn’s Orbak as Ben grabbed Poe’s. She raced towards the skiff, ignoring Poe and Finn’s cries behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made it to the skiff and pushed it out into the waves. Rey lept on the skiff and cranked the engine until it sputtered to life. Ben shoved the craft, jumping on as it lurched off shore into the waves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben cheered and Rey saw Han, Leia, Luke. He was all of them so perfectly in one. Rey wanted this moment to last forever. The skiff chugged toward and Rey held on as they crested a wave. She laughed, never feeling more alive, more invincible, even as the next wave threatened to smash the small skiff to pieces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey aimed the skimmer for a break in the ship’s massive hull, fighting to keep the waves from throwing them against the huge walls above them. The walls of the fortress shot up around them forming a cavern of metal and debris, wires and cables. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment Rey set foot on the Death Star’s broken hull, a chill unlike any other set into her bones. She felt the same pull of darkness as she had on Ahch-To, but, here it was stronger. There was no light to balance it. One look at Ben and she knew he felt it too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey reached out for him and he was there. “I can’t lose you to the darkside again, Ben. I can’t lose you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben brushed her hair from her cheeks as a mist of water poured down from the mass of twisted metal that surrounded them. He kissed her softly and felt her lips part gently beneath his. Needing him, desperate. “Don’t worry about me, Rey. Where do we go from here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey eyed the walls, her memories taking her back to the massive wrecks strewn across Jakku, the cliffs of Ahch-To that they had climbed together. “Up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey picked a tower of metal that jutted up from the floor. It cut off about half way up right at a huge round conduit, just close enough to jump to. There were enough footholds, and they looked solid enough. Rey jumped on and began to climb, Ben right behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The climb was relentless, the dry metal of Jakku’s ships meeting with the ocean sprayed cliffs of Ahch-To. Rey tested every foothold, hoping it would take her weight and Ben’s. Rey lifted her foot and placed it on a small electrical box. It seemed sturdy enough, but as Rey placed her full weight on it, the box fell away. Rey felt her stomach rise to her chest as she fell, her hand catching her as Ben screamed her name. Rey twisted around and latched on to the support, her heart racing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay.” She called. “I’m okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn it, Rey.” Ben cursed. Rey tried her best to not look down at him. She was nearly to the top of the column. Rey planted her feet and let go of one handhold. She twisted to see the curved conduit. Any normal human would not have been able to make that jump. But Rey was no normal human. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben held his breath as he watched Rey. Her face was calm, so sure as she judged her jump. Time around him slowed as he watched her leap across the gap. Ben wasn’t sure if he had ever been so turned on or so in love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey slammed into the conduit and latched her fingers into the grooves, nearly slipping and falling. She pulled herself to the top and stood, watching Ben as he climbed. Ben steadied himself and leapt across the gap, he landed nearly on top and Rey helped him to his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stared ahead at the wall before them, their destination a pair of open blast doors some one hundred meters above them. Together, they stepped forward and began to climb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey pulled herself over the lip, rolling into the safety of the hall beside Ben. They were getting closer, Rey could feel it. The pull of the darkness was getting stronger. Without words, Rey and Ben hurried down the long empty hall. Stormtrooper helmets littered the hall sitting in pools of dark water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hall was so familiar to Ben, the same design, the same never ending passage as he was so used to wondering. The darkness, too, was familiar, comforting even. The air hung heavy with the energy of the Sith. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey turned, letting the pull guide her up a slanted hall. She climbed it, pulling herself into a room with a large blown out window. Rey walked through the rubble, turning to see–</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Palpatine’s throne.” Ben said softly. His eyes were instantly drawn to the warped black chair at the center of the room. Rey circled it slowly, her eyes wide. Rage and pain burned inside of her at the thought of him, of her parents. She could still hear their screams echoing when she closed her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a hiss as the wall beside Rey opened. Ben drew his saber instantly, blue lighting up the darkness. “Rey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey didn’t turn at the sound of his voice. Her feet took her through the doorway. Before Ben could react, the blast doors slammed shut behind her. “Rey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey breathed in the silence. She knew what lay here. She knew who looked at her from the mirrors. Rey moved through the mirrors, her heart pounding as the rage in her belly grew. The Wayfinder hung in the middle of the room, just waiting for her to reach out and take it. Rey touched the wayfinder and she appeared, the darkness. Rey only found her reflection, her eyes dark and pained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s waiting for you.” She whispered. “He killed your mother. Your father. His own child. Now he plans to destroy everything you love.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pain echoed through her mind as the screams took shape. She saw her mother, felt her touch as it faded away from her. Her father pulling her mother away as she cried. Ochi’s blade dripped blood before her and Rey saw red. The screams exploded into silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be afraid to be who you are. You are a Palpatine.” The darkness held a red staff saber out and Rey looked down to find it in her own hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey’s grip tightened around the Wayfinder as the doors opened in front of her. She stepped out into the light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey!” Ben started for her and stopped, Leia’s blade falling at his side. He knew the look in her eye, saw the blade in her hand. He couldn’t… “Rey, no.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled. “Look at yourself. You want so badly to prove to her, to your mother that you can be redeemed, but you’ve proven something else. You can’t go back to her. I see it in your eyes. The fight that still rages on in you. We can’t go back, Ren.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Ben backed away. “You showed me, Rey. There’s another way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey laughed. “I was wrong. He killed my mother. My father. The darkness is in my blood, Ben. It always has been. It’s in yours, too. Who are we to deny our natures?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben saw only the darkness in her eyes. Pain, sadness, agony. He saw himself reflected in her darkness. Rey offered her hand. “Surrender to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t make me do this, Rey. Give me the Wayfinder. Come back to me. We can do this together.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey’s eyes narrowed. “Your past is dead, Kylo. You’ve killed it. It’s time for me to kill mine. I will go through you if I have to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben brought Leia’s lightsaber to meet Rey’s staff. Rey screamed as she barraged him with hits from every side. Ben drew Kylo’s saber, parrying the hurry of her attacks with both. His heel caught the edge of a hole in the floor and Ben let himself fall through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben raced out along the edge of the ship, the sea roaring around him as Rey chased after him, fire in her eyes. He met her blows, but could not bring himself to take the last step, the final blow. Rey had brought him back. She said that she would always come back to him. She had promised. Flashes of her eyes, her smile, the way she tasted flitted through Ben’s mind between her blows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey!” Ben looked beyond Rey to see Finn running for them. Ben blocked a blow to his thigh and Forced Finn back, sending him flying through the air. Rey twisted, sending a red blade towards Ben’s face. He saw her in the forest, the world burning around them, the fear in her eyes as she had fought him then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben trapped Rey’s blade and they both looked towards the wave bearing down on them. Ben leaped, flying across a gap in the metal hull to another leg above water. Rey came flying after him, rage and pain filling her cry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben moved back, parrying her blows. Each hit, sending a shockwave through his system. Ben trapped her blade against the metal of the hull and they locked eyes. Before he could say anything, plead, beg, a wave washed over him. Ben lept out the spray and landed at the edge of the hull’s leg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey appeared in the spray of mist and water that exploded against the hull and showered the ship with unrelenting rain. She walked slowly, the red of her blades piercing against the grey of the ocean. She spun her blade and swung for Ben’s head. Ben deflected the block, moving quickly around her. He Forced her blade on a new path away from his core. Rey returned the favor a moment later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She backed away from him, and Ben stepped away from her. There was no winning, no way out of this fight. They were too evening matched. Rey grunted, swinging at him, her blows growing more tired, slower. She struggled against him, whipping around until the middle of her staff slammed into his head and sent Ben realing. Leia’s saber flew out of his hand and clattered across the metal hull. Two more blows and Ben was on his back. Rey stood over him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey, please. Come back to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey’s eye’s hardened as she raised her blade to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey faltered at the sound of her voice. Leia’s voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben.” He could see her in the distance. “You know what you must do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey’s staff fell from her hand. Ben caught it as it  fell, the red sabers coming to life as he sank the blade into Rey’s side. Ben caught her as she fell, his soul tearing in two. Leia’s hand appeared and took his as he held Rey. He spread his hand over her wound, his eyes never leaving hers. He remembered Pasaana, the smile on Rey’s face as she took in the life. All that life. Leia’s hand guided his hand to rest against her side and Ben closed his eyes. He felt that life and let it flow through him. “Come back to me, Rey.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey shuddered as the wound began to close. “I can hear them. I see them screaming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hear them too, Rey. Every night. Come back to me, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s gone.” Rey whispered. Her eyes searched his own, desperate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s here, Rey. I can’t lose you, too.” Ben held her, tears running down his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to kill him. I have to kill Palpatine. I have to face him. I’m so scared, Ben. I can’t do this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we go together. We face him, together. I'm not leaving you, Rey. I will never leave you.” There were no words in the universe to describe how he felt right now. Soaring happiness crashed with unrelenting pain, hope with sadness. They had gone further than they thought they could, battled and won wars impossible. It was time for one more. Ben held her and saw the fear and determination in her eyes. The unrelenting hope of his mother. The recklessness of his father. She was everything that he could not be and everything that he was.  He would walk into the darkness with her and return. He would reach for the light and she would hold him steady. They would build worlds and burn them down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their eyes shifted up at the sound of the Falcon overhead. Rey’s eyes tracked it, her voice trembling. “I can’t see them again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If she saw their faces, heard their voices, Rey knew she would never have the strength to do what she had to do. To face the darkness she would never return from. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben understood and took her in his arms. The skiff waited for them and, obscured by waves, they made it to shore. They found Ochi’s ship hidden beyond the rolling hills of the cliff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey dropped into the pilot’s seat as Poe’s voice came over the communicator. “Rey, what the hell is going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to go alone, Poe. I’ve got the Wayfinder. I’ll send you the coordinates. Get back to the Resistance. They need you. Bring everyone you can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey! Damm-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey cut the coms and powered up the thrusters as Ben sat in the copilot’s seat. She handed him the wayfinder and Ben quickly tore apart the nav computer to wire in the device. They reached open space as the nav computer blinked and whirred, reading the device. Rey glanced at Ben and he nodded. There was no going back now. Rey pushed the ship into hyperdrive. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. A Path Begun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Darkness approaches.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rey’s heart stopped as they dropped out of hyperspace into Exegol. There were more ships than she had ever seen in her life lined in perfect rows, watching, waiting. Each ship made for one purpose- the destruction of worlds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s going to wipe out the galaxy.” Ben’s eyes were dark with rage. “I hope Poe knows what he’s walking into.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s waiting for us,” Rey said, her voice dark. Lightning cracked across the dark sky as Rey maneuvered towards the ground.  In the middle of it all, a monolith towered into the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Bestoon groaned as Rey set the ship down. She was calm, calmer than she had ever felt before. A crackle of energy filled her heart... Hope. The Resistance was coming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey and Ben stepped off of Ochi’s ship. Ben held out his hand and she took it. There was nothing more to be said. Nothing more to be done. The end was here and she faced it at his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dark energy hummed around them as they walked beneath the monolith. The darkness exploded around them in bursts of lightning that streaked from the monolith to the ground below it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben let go of her hand as they came to the center. The ground shifted below them and they began to lower into the ground. The earth fell away revealing a dark cave. Rey drew her saber, filling the cave with a ghostly blue light. Giant chains and stoic stone faces stared back at them. Ben drew his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hall was quiet, but Rey could feel the hum, the growing power of the darkness. The hall narrowed into two stone walls that raced above her into darkness. Then the walls ended and Rey walked into open space. A thousand eyes were one her, though she could see none at all. A dark throne awaited. Lighting cracked, filling the room. She was surrounded by a hundred-thousand hollow faces, a hundred-thousand lost souls. The hum that filled the chamber became a chant, a calling.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Long have I waited,” The voice cut through the silence, “For my grandchild to come home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey turned to face him and was met by a ghost. What once was a man had been all but forgotten. Palpatine was pale, blinded by hatred and power, a figment of the darkness, incarnate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never wanted you dead. I wanted you here, Empress Palpatine.” He slowly drifted closer, his words a hiss in the darkness “It is your birthright to rule. It is in your blood... Our blood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t come to lead the Sith. I’ve come to end them.” Rey tightened her grip on her saber. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As a Jedi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Palpatine’s laugh echoed through the chamber. “No. Your hatred, your anger. You want to kill me... That is what I want... Kill me and my spirit will pass into you, as all the Sith live in me... You will be Empress. We will be one... The time has come!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben turned as the faceless Sith fell to their knees. The chant grew louder until it sang deeply through the room. He saw the Knights emerge from the darkness, blood in their souls. It would be their last meeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With your hatred, you will take my life. You will ascend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All you want is for me to hate but I won’t. Not even you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weak. Like your parents.” Palpatine sneered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My parents were strong. They saved me from you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Master, Luke Skywalker, was saved by his father. The only family you have here… Is me. His grandson won’t save you now, child. And neither will your friends.” Palpatine reached out, his hand gripping an invisible force around Ben’s neck. His saber flew across the floor</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben!” Rey cried as he rose in the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A piercing shriek echoed through the chamber as the sky opened above them. Explosions filled the sky amidst streaks of red and green. Rey could hear their screams, feel their dying breaths. She had done this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They don’t have long... No one is coming to help them... And you are the one who led them here. Strike me down. Take the throne. Reign over the new Empire and the fleet will be yours... Only you have the power to save them. Refuse, and your new family dies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had done this. She would stop it. Even if that meant losing everything. Even if it met never seeing them smile again. Rey nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben fell to the ground behind her. She didn’t turn to look at him, to see the fear in his eyes, the anger. She would strike Palpatine to save him a thousand times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The ritual begins.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey stepped closer to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She will strike me down and pledge herself as a Sith. She will come to me. She will take her revenge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey stood eye to eye with him, reaching for the hate within. All the darkness and anger and hurt was because of him. She had lost everything because of him. He would burn because of her. Rey raised her blade and saw the blue reflected in his dead eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And with a stroke of her saber, the Sith are reborn. The Jedi are dead. DO IT. MAKE THE SACRIFICE.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey, come back to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard Ben’s voice quiet against the chants. She was not alone. They were not alone. Rey raised her blade as the Knights surrounded him. The warm metal disappeared from her grip and Palpatine screamed. Bolts of red raced back to their owners as the Knights descended. Rey reached for Leia’s saber and it came to her, flaring to life as a knight’s blade came down on her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben spun, deflecting bolts as his knights swung at him. Rey stood at his back, blade in hand. It was a dance they did not have to practice. The knights fell around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey’s eyes met his and he saw the fire of hope. Above them, star destroyers burned. He took her hand and they faced Palpatine, together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stand together. Die together. The lifeforce of your bond... A dyad in the Force... A power like life itself… Unseen for generations… And now… the power of two restores the one, true emperor…” Palpatine reached out and pulled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey cried as her body burned. Every ounce of life, every ounce of the force drained through her. Ben heard her scream and felt his own. Fire and electricity and darkness pulled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look what you have made.” Palpatine stood, letting go of them. Rey collapsed. She couldn’t feel Ben. She couldn’t speak. There was nothing left. Palpatine sat at the throne. Ben’s hand left her own. She watched as he stood as he faced the darkness she could not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As once I fell, so falls the last Skywalker.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey was too weak to stop him, too weak to scream as Ben flew through the air above her. Too weak to cry in the silence that followed. She watched the ships burn overhead, her eyes tracing the flames, the wreckage that fell. She had done all she could. She had tried to stop him and failed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not fear that feeble attack, my faithful. Nothing will stop the return of the Sith!” Lightning cracked into the sky, filling the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t enough. She would never be enough. Screams filled her mind of the people who died for her… Because of her. She was alone. Weak. Empty. She saw the stars overhead, the moons and the galaxies beyond. And between it all something older, deeper than anything before. It stretched between all things, coursed through her blood and her bones. It stretched between every rock, every plant, everything. It called to her, still. “Be with me... Be with me... Be with me...” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>These are your final steps, Rey. Rise. And take them. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rey.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rey.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rey.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bring back the balance, Rey. As I did. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In the night, find the light, Rey.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re not alone, Rey.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alone never have you been. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Every Jedi who ever lived lives in you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Force surrounds you, Rey.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let it guide you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As it guided us.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There is another way.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You found a new path.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let it guide you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Feel the Force flowing through you, Rey</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let it lift you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey forced herself to her knees, pain exploding in her chest as the last of her life began to leave her. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rise, Rey. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We stand behind you, Rey.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rey. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rise in the Force.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In the heart of a Jedi, lies her strength.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rise.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rise.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rey, the Force will be with you, always. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We will be with you, always. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey called and heard the answer. Luke’s lightsaber hit her palm as she stood. Her eyes met Palpatine's as her blade ignited. She was not alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Palpatine stood, power flexing in his hands. “Let your death be the final word in the story of the Rebellion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lightning tore from his fingertips and met Rey’s saber. The power was nearly too much. Rey screamed as the strength of a hundred thousand Jedi kept her hands steady. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are nothing. A scavenger girl is no match for the power in me. I am all the Sith.” Palpatine raised his hand. Rey felt the final blow coming and reached out. Warm fingers clasped her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we are all the Force.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lightning coursed forward from Palpatine’s hands and connected with Ben’s saber. Time slowed around them. The Force flowed between them, neither dark nor light, good nor evil, as the Force flowed through time and space. Balance had to be remedied. Neither dark nor light could exist without the other, but they could exist together. The dark and the light, the good and the bad. Rey held Ben’s hand and she understood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Together, they stepped forward. Together, they fought back. Together, the balance returned. Together, they watched as Palpatine died before them, power rippling through the Force, shattering the temple of darkness around them. Together, they fell. Together, they found their last breaths. Together, they felt peace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Across the forever night sky of Exegol, explosions rang out. The ships of the Final Order fell, spreading great flames across the sky. Across the galaxy, the hold of the First Order was released. The light returned to meet the darkness. The dust began to settle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your story is not over yet, Rey.” Leia knelt at Rey’s side, taking her hand. “There’s still much more to be done.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get up, son.” Han took his son’s hand in his own. “She’s going to need you. They’re all going to need you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will be with you, always.” Luke knelt between them, taking Han and Leia’s hands. They closed their eyes, letting the Force flow between them. The Force sang, breathing life back into them. Their sacrifice had not gone unnoticed, their life, taken from them, now returned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey gasped and shot up. The temple around her was quiet, crumbling as she looked around. Her eyes met Ben’s and she smiled. “Ben.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben laughed and pulled her close. Joy filled their eyes with tears as the shouts of victory raced across the galaxy. He kissed Rey gently. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey held Ben close, never wanting to let him go. “I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There! The Bestoon is in the air!” Finn shouted. “Rey’s alive!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see her!” Poe took off his helmet, watching the clunky old craft soar through the air. He never thought he would be so happy to see that ship again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Poe, we did it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe smiled. “We did it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ajan Kloss was alive with excitement and sadness as Rey and Ben landed. Rey’s heart sang at the sight, her stomach buzzed with nerves. “Everything’s different, now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is.” Ben smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where do we go from here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The galaxy needs time and help to rebuild. Where do you want to go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey touched the saber at her hip. “You’re right. It’s time to rebuild. Move on into a new future, let go of the past… I have a few ideas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mother always said Resistance parties were legendary.” Ben winked and Rey felt her heart flutter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose rebuilding can wait a night or two.” Rey kissed Ben gently. He returned her touch passionately, deeply. He kissed her as if he might never kiss her again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They broke apart at the found of Poe’s clearing throat. The General narrowed his eyes at Ben, then nodded. It was a start. Rey lept from her chair and embraced Poe. “We did it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We did it.” Poe smiled. “Everyone is waiting for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey looked between Poe and Ben. “For us. Please tell me the Falcon survived.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe laughed. “You’ll have to ask Lando, but I think it did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will that piece of junk ever die?” Ben grumbled and Rey laughed, taking his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe glanced between the two of them. “I’ll let you finish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey blushed, but not nearly as much as Ben. She led him out of the ship and into the chaos of the base. The galaxy shifted around them, changing at the speed of light while they stood still and watched. Ben pulled her close, folding her into his arms. He held her as if he would lose her as if it were all a dream. But, the dream kept going and Rey never left him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue skies stretched above her as Rey stepped off the Falcon into the sand under the light of two suns. A moment later, Ben appeared at her side, BB-8 trailing at his feet. He took her hand as she looked over the hydrofarm, nearly buried beneath the sand. Rey held Luke’s lightsaber in her other hand as he held Leia’s. Alderaan was gone. This farm was the only place left in the Skywalker legacy. They should be left here, together. Where it all began. It was time to say good-bye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked towards the small house, looking over the white walls and the sand filled doorways. The life of this place still remained, like a dream or a distant memory. Ben knelt beside Rey and placed his mother’s lightsaber next to Luke’s. Holding hands, they parted the sands until the sabers were buried deep in the ground below them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s been no one for so long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben turned at the sound of the woman’s voice. She stared at them curiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben Solo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you?” Her eyes turned to Rey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey… Who?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey glanced at Ben, her eyes wide and beautiful. She looked beyond him, as the sunset. He turned to see his mother and father and Luke watching them from afar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey Skywalker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had taken his mother’s name. Luke’s name. Anakin’s name. Ben felt the thin metal band on her finger, the one on his own. There was work to be done, a lifetime of wrongs that could never be right. He had to try, for her. For Leia. Ben watched as Leia faded away, leaving only his father and Luke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The galaxy was only just beginning to heal. Every new destination brought with it hope and a litany of problems. Ben had no clue how to sort out any of the problems, or if he even should. “I think I need her more than she needs me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Han raised his eyebrows and smiled. “Maybe you’re right, kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Han faded into the Force as the suns began to set. Ben turned his eyes to his old master. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke laughed. “Don’t look at me. I ain’t helping you. You know what to do. She definitely knows what to do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Poe and Finn will be waiting for us.” Rey was watching the woman walk away. Her eyes were bright in the setting of the sun. “Their transmission was a bit patchy. Something about a run-in with a dewback? They shouldn’t be far from here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still don’t understand why the great General Poe is wasting his time running from planet to planet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, Mr. Emperor? Think you could do a better job?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben chuckled. “I think I’ve already proven that I can’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kylo Ren has proven that he can’t… What if Ben Solo gives it a try?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe…” Ben had to admit that the thought had crossed his mind. He was better off away from politics. There were many secrets of the Sith still out there for him to find and destroy. Power of that kind would never be wielded in the galaxy again. Enough lives had been lost, enough pain caused. But, for now, Ben held Rey close. He kissed her forehead gently and watched as the suns over Tatooine set. He sighed. The Force sang a sweet melody as he held her in his arms. Peace. Balance. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Stay tuned for a bonus ending/epilogue :) (Hint: it's more Reylo fluff)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Epilogue: After the Flames</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anywhere but Naboo.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rey paced the halls of her home nervously. Night had fallen on on the small Nabooan farm and Ben was nowhere to be seen. She had about had it with the silence and was about to go out and find him for herself when she heard the familiar sound of the Falcon landing outside. Rey hurried outside, about ready to run her lightsaber through her husband as he walked down the Falcon’s ramp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have any idea what time it is?” Rey hissed. “I only just got Han and Kyra to sleep and you decide to land the loudest piece of scrap– Why are you shushing me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben held a finger up to his lips and kissed his wife gently. He ran his hand over Rey’s round belly. “I know I said we would stop at three.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben!” Rey gasped as Chewie descended the ramp. A little girl clung to his chest, asleep. Her fists curled tightly in Chewie’s fur as she slept. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I’m late. Poe and Finn sent a transmission saying they found a girl. Asked if we would take her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does she have a name?” Rey already knew she would never leave this little girl alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They said… They said it was Padame.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey laughed. “Padame… Force, of course, it is. Go put her in Leia’s old bed, Chewie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They also said to tell you hello and to give you their love.” Ben kissed Rey. “Is Leia still moving things?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s taken to throwing things across the room and levitating everything in the house. There’ve been more than a few broken dishes since you left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She has your temper.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not have a temper!” Rey huffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben chuckled at his wife’s insulted face. “Tell that to Luke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of your uncle… I’ve been doing a lot of thinking. About what I told you about? The orphanage? Training younglings? We can teach them so much, Ben. Love them and challenge them. Teach them to keep the balance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re still out there. And if they’re any bit as stubborn as we are, they’ll need help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our help?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really trust Poe and Finn to stumble upon lost younglings themselves?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. Also, I want to move.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to move.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's Naboo, Ben. Naboo.” Rey waddled towards the house, leaving Ben to trail after her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with Naboo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything’s wrong with Naboo. It’s Naboo, Ben.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben sighed and tried to hide his smile. “Okay, where do you want to go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Endor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Endor? I am not living in Endor with Ewoks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Tatooine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tatooine.” Ben shook his head. “But the sand! And, even without the Hutts, it’s still crawling with criminals, Rey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you should fit right in, Solo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think pregnancy is going to your brain.” Ben chuckled. He took Rey’s hand, steadying her as she climbed the stairs to their home. Chewie was already asleep in the guest bedroom. “Should we check on them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey smiled as the snuck into the nursery. In the soft light of the night, she watched Han’s fingers curl around his sister’s. Kyra slept soundly at his side. Rey met Ben at his side as they watched over the little girl Poe and Finn had found. Padame wasn’t much older than Rey when she had lost her parents. Rey held Ben’s hand and rested her head on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Force sang as they touched, a balance struck throughout the Galaxy. The darkness of the night met the day, and between there was life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>May the Force Be With You</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In Memory of Carrie Fisher</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for tuning in, loves! I hope you enjoyed this. I had a lot of fun writing it. I love these two so much. </p><p>More Reylo Content Coming Soon!</p><p>May the force be with you &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>